La liga de super heroes
by Ale1008
Summary: Universo Alterno donde Frezer, Cell y Buu le proponen un trato a Kaio Shin del Oeste, reunir a las personas mas fuertes de el universo para que se enfrenten a ellos. Kaio Shin reune a todos pero es alli donde todo se complica. Lograran hacerse mas fuertes?Lo mas importante...lograran vences a los 3 villanos? Celos, peleas, furia, sexo y mas... GxM, GxV, PxT, BxG, Vx B, Kx18, UxM
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, espero les guste ya que tengo planeada una gran historia.**_

_**Ahh y debo aclara edades...**_

_**EDADES:**_

_**Goku:18 Milk:17 Vegeta:22 Bulma:20 Trunks:19 Pan:17 Goten:18 Bra:16 Krilin:17**_

_**18:17 17:17 16:19 Gohan:20 Videl:19 Broly:20 Turles:19 Tarble:15**_

_**Picoro:23 Dende:16 Tapion:17 Paikuhan:24 Uub:17 Maron:17**_

_**Y bueno...a medidas que se vallan agregando mas personajes ire poniendo sus edades tambien.**_

* * *

**La propuesta**

Se encontraba nervioso, temeroso, asustado, derrotado, humillado e impotente.

Dai kio Shin, Kaio Shin del norte, Kaio Shin del sur y Kaio Shin del oeste habian sido derrotados y absorvidos por un mounstruo rosado, mientras el Kaio Shin del este tenia frente a el a las 3 personas de ki maligno mas fuertes del universo.

Estaba herido, muy herido y los tres villanos lo unico que ahora hacian era proponerle un trato.

-Aceptas o no?_preguntaba con una sonrisa de lado aquel hombre de apariencia a cucaracha, que se autonominaba Cell

-Deben darnos tiempo_respondio el tosiendo sangre

-Les daremos 3 años_dijo alquel sujeto llamado Frezer.

-Ese tiempo no es suficiente!_se opuso la supremo kaiosama del oeste

-Ese es el tiempo suficiente que tenemos para contener a nuestro amigo de comerselos a todos_respondio Cell divertido señalando con un dedo a buu que convertia cada cosa que tenia a su paso en dulces.

-Esta bien, pero no ataquen a nadie en ese tiempo_pidio el debilmente

-No te garantizamos nada_dijo Frezer riendo

Loego de esto los 3 villanos se reunieron y subieron a la gran nave que los habia llevado hasta ese planeta.

-Debo...debo reunirme con los kaiosamas_dijo el teletransportandose

_EN OTRO LADO..._

-Y tu dices que soy mas fuerte ahora?_preguntaba la pelinegra

-Claro Pan, veraz que Milk dira lo mismo_respondia Krilin

-Que bueno porque en verdad he entrenado muchisimo_dijo ella sentandose en aquel pasto de la montaña en donde se encontraban entrenando.

-Oye haz ido a visitar a Bulma?_pregunto el chico calvo

-Si, pero como estaba en un nuevo projecto cientifico no he ido hace dias_ explico la chica

-Pero...porque?_ pregunto

-Para no estorbar, ya tu sabes que cuando esta sola piensa mejor_ le explico

-Cierto...y de que se trata este nuevo invento?

-Se trata sobre..._no pudo terminar ya que la voz de dos chicas la interrumpieron

-Hey!_saludaba Bra mientras aterrizaba

-Como estan chicos?_saludo MIlk aterrizando despues que Bra

_Hola_saludaron ambos chicos

-Y que hacen?_pregunto Bra

-Acabamos de terminar de entrenar_respondio Krilin

-Y a ustedes dos como les fue en su entrenamiento?_pregunto Pan

-Bien, derribamos 5 montañas pero al menos pudimos entrenar con libertad_dijo Milk

-Oigan es de mala educacion derribar montañas_dijo Krilin fingiendo ser de esas personas ultra responsables.

-Pero mira quien lo dice, la persona que por lo que veo en su entrenamiento derribo mas de 5 montañas_respondio Bra apuntando lo que quedaba de las pobres montañas derribadas

-Jajaja yo...nada mas bromeaba_decia Krilin moviendo sus manos rapidamente

Todos comenzaron a reir.

Eran una gran familia, pues la mayoria eran huerfanos.

Krilin nunca conocio a sus padres, y habia sido dejado de bebe en la puerta de la casa de la familia de Milk, siendo ellos criados como hermanos.

Los padres de Milk muurieron cuando ella tenia 8, siendo llevada a la casa de los mejores amigos de sus padres. Los papas de Bulma.

Desde ese momento los Krilin y Milk pasaron a ser como primos para Bulma,Bra y Pan.

El caso de Bra fue que su madre habia muerto cuando ella nacio, y su padre no se quizo hacer cargo de ella, dejandola al cuidado de sus tios.

Y Pan pues... habia tenido una historia como la de Krilin. Nunca habia conocido a sus padre, y fue dejada en la puerta de la Corporacion.

Todos ellos vivian en la misma casa, y por mas de que no llevaran todos la misma sangre, se denominaban hermanos.

Los 5 entrenaban, ya eran facilmente mucho mas fuerte que un humano comun y corriente, aunque no a todos les iba muy bien.

Bulma por ejemplo, sabia defenderse muy bien pero no se caracterizaba por la fuerza, sino por su inteligencia.

Bra era fuerte, aunque se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia.

krilin era mas fuerte que Bta pero se enamoraba facilmente y ese era un gran defecto, ya que su concentracion a veces fallaba a causa de eso.

;ilk era mas fuerte que Krilin, pero se preocupaba mucho en sus estudios, por lo que aveces no entrenaba para estudiar y sacar buenas notas.

Y para terminar estaba Pan, que era la mas fuerte de el grupo pero su defecto era que no se preocupaba en nada. Era inteligente, pero no queria un futuro como cientifica ni nada de eso. Tenia chicos tras ella pero no buscaba a alguien como acompañante. Y sacaba buenas notas, pero era por su propia inteligencia y memoria de lo dado en clase, no por haber estudiado, ya que segun sus palabras «estudias no iba con ella».

Realmente Pan solo se preocupaba en entrenar.

Sus vidas hasta ahora iban realmente bien, algo aburrida segun Pan pero,,, las cosas cambiarian pronto...

_EN OTRO PLANETA..._

-Chicos...mi padre nos esta llamando_dijo Kakarotto a sus acompañantes

-Si, yo creo haber escuchado al tio Bardock_agrego Goten

-Entonces vayamos pronto antes de que se enfade otra vez_dijo Gohan

Los chicos salieron volando hacia su casa.

Gohan y Goten eran hermanos, que al morir sus padres en una mision de conquista quedaron a cuidado de Bardock, un gran amigo de aquella familia.

Quedando como primos de Kakarotto y Raditz.

Ya cuando llegaron a su casa vieron que Raditz ya habia llegado de su mision y que probablemente por eso los habian llamado.

-Hermano, te fue bien en la mision?_pregutno Kakarotto con su gran sonrisa

-Claro que si, que esperabas?_le respondio el con una sonrisa de lado.

-Chicos, deben de ir al palacio, el Rey acaba de dar aviso de que sus hijos quieren reunirse otra vez con ustedes para entrenar_les comunico Bardock saliendo de la casa

-Esta bien_dijieron ellos tomando vuelo hacia el reino.

Ya era comun el ir hacia alli, eran amigos de los hijos del rey.

En menos de 5 minutos ya se encontraban entrando a el reino.

-Ey como estas?_saludo amablemente Trunks

-Bien y tu?_saludo Goten

-Aburridos_contesto Vegeta que tenia los brazos cruzados

Vegeta era hijo de el rey pero Trunks era hijo de la hermana de el rey, pero murio junto a su esposo en una mision.

Trunks desde ese momento paso a ser el hijo adoptivo de el rey.

Era el mejor amigo de Goten, y entrenaban casi todos los dias.

Estos dos mas los otros 4 eran los mas fuertes del planeta...o eso creian.

_EN OTRO LADO..._

-Y cuando los juntamos?_preguntaba el Kaio sama del Norte

-Mañana a primera hora_respondio Kaio Shin

* * *

_**Bueno... que creen? Comenten para yo saber si sigo escribiendo, pues pienso hacer una gran historia.**_

_**Cuanto mas comentarios mas rapido el siguiente capitulo.  
**_

_**Saludos!  
**_


	2. Nadie lo ve venir

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a los comentarios, a Gohanssj2 (que es con quien consulto cada parte del capitulo) y a PixieGirl (porque me ayuda dandome consejos).**

**Bueno...no es muy largo este capitulo pero al menos lo traje.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Nadie lo ve venir...**

Pan boztezaba, acababa de despertarse. Se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el baño que se encontraba en su habitacion.

Se miro al espejo, tenia su cabello largo suelto, algo alborotado por los movimientos que seguramente habia echo mientras estaba dormida.

Se baño y se vistio con su traje de entrenamiento, pues hoy tenia ganas de luchar, de pelear, de entrenar.

Escucho a la Buuny llamarlos a todos para desayunar.

Salio y se encontro con los demas chicos, tambien se habian bañado y tan solo Milk habia se habia vestido para entrenar como ella.

Bajaron los 5 a desayunar,tenian mucha hambre.

Se encontraban muy alegres, llenos de vida, unidos...si...unidos, nadie podria nunca separarlos.

Luego de haber desayunado, Bulma salio hacia su laboratoria, dispuesta a terminar su nuevo proyecto.

Krilin se quedo en la casa ayudando a la mama de Bulma o Buuny, como el y los otros chicos-menos bulma- le decian.

Bra salio de compras ya que habia salido una gran oferta en zapatos.

MIentras Milk y Pan salieron a entrenar.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo para ellos.

* * *

**_PLANETA KONATSU:_**

-Hermano debes de controlar mejor tu espada_le decia Tapion a su pequeño hermanito

-Asi hermano?_preguntaba Tetris

-Muy bien, si sigues asi me superas muy pronto_le decia el mientras cargaba a su hermano y giraba, riendo ambos muy divertidos.

Todo tambien estaba muy tranquilo alli...

* * *

**_PLANETA SSI:_**

-17 ya dame eso!_le decia 18 mientras corria tras su hermano

-"Querido diario, sigo buscando a alguien que me ame"_lei graciosamente 17 molestando a su hermana

-16 ahora!_grito 18

17 volteo buscando a su hermano mayor pero lo unico que consigui fue un duro golpe en la espalda por parte de su hermana.

-Tonto, deberias saber que 16 salio de casa hace horas_dijo 18 arreglandose el cabello y saliendo hacia su habitacion

17 tan solo se limito a reir divertido.

Ellos tampoco se veian venir lo que pasaria luego...

* * *

**_PLANETA VEGITA:_**

Los 7 chicos se encontraban frente a el Rey Vegeta.

-Papa para que nos citaste?_pregunto Tarble

-Es que tenia que preguntarles algo muy importante_dijo el mirandolos seriamente

-Yo juro que esta vez no fui_dijeron al mismo tiempo Trunks y Goten

-QUE? No, no los voy a acusar por algo...a no ser que si hayan echo algo_dijo el acercandose a los 2

-No_decian ellos nerviosos y agitando las manos

-Bueno...mi pregunta es sobre... cuando piensan conseguirse una mujer!_dijo el exasperado

-HE?_todos calleron al suelo

-Es sobre eso?_pregunto Raditz

-Ya se estan tardando mucho! Me hacen pensar que tienen otro tipo de gustos_dijo el caminando de un lado a otro

-NO!_dijeron ellos alejandose unos de otros, dejando bastante distancia entre si

-Pues ya busquense a alguien!_dijo el saliendo de aquella sala

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando el rey se fue...se miraron unos con otros y no lo aguantaron mas.

Se largaron a reir a carcajadas, no podian creer que el rey los habia llamado tan solo para eso.

Ellos nunca se imaginaron lo que estaba por pasar...

* * *

**_PLANETA PARD:_**

-Paikuhan debes de descanzar un poco_decia un anciano

-No maestro, debo de seguir entrenando para algun dia poder proteger a mi aldea_decia el dando golpes a rivales imaginarios

-Pero eso ya lo haces_le respondio

-Como?_pregunto confundido parando de dar aquellos golpes

-Si Paikuhan, con los otros monjes ya hemos decidido que tu eres el protector de la aldea_le informo

-Encerio?_pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-Claro que si, ahora ve a tu casa y cuentale a tu familia_dijo el anciono sonriendole

Paikuhan hizo una reverencia a su maetro y salio volando hacia su casa muy contento.

Esa sonrisa se borraria dentro de poco...

* * *

**_PLANETA NAMEKUSEI:_**

-Dende ven aqui_decia uno de los hombres que se encontraban alli con el

-Señor, pase la prueba?_preguntaba nervioso el joven

-Claro que si muchacho_le decia el hombre estrechando su manos con la de el.

Dende estaba muy feliz, habia estudiado durante años para pasar aquella prueba que se hacia en su planeta y que muy pocas personas pasaban.

Aquella prueba que no lo beneficiaria en un futuro no muy lejano...

* * *

**_PLANETA SUPREMO:_**

-Bien...creo que ya es hora_dijo Kaio Shin

Apretando un boton rojo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: Y? que les parecio? COMENTEN!**

**Por cualquier duda algo...personal (?) manden por PM  
**


	3. Donde estamos?

**BUeno, aqui dejo mi 3 capitulo de esta historia mia. Claro, sin olvidar a Gohan ssj2 y PixieGirl (por las sujerencias y datos que me dan)**

**Espero les guste y comenten mucho para poder subir el 4.**

* * *

**Donde estamos?**

Milk esquivaba una patada , devolviendo un sertero golpe a la cara de su contrincante, cuando derrepente paro, ganandose un puñatazo en el estomago por parte de Pan.

-Que sucede?_pregunto la menor al ver el raro comportammiento de Milk

-No...no sientes que nos observan?_prehutno mirando hacia todos lados

-HE?_dijo confundia, pues ella no sentia nada

-Yo creo que..._Milk no pudo terminar de hablar...pues habia desaparecido.

-Que...que sucedio?_dijo confundida Pan buscando a su amiga por todos lados, pero...habia desaparecido y ya no sentia su ki.

_EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO:_

Milk caia a el suelo desde una altura de 2 metros, pues fue donde aparecio de la nada.

-Auch-dijo ella levantandose y sobandose la espalda- Donde me encuentro?- decia ella miraando hacia todos lados. Podia ver como estaba en una...?

Era una sala de forma circular dividida en 12 grandes sectores, y los mismo estaban divididos por un muro de tan solo un metro de altura.

Era como un estadio pero pequeño.

-Bienvenida señorita Milk_dijo una voz, haciendola voltear rapidamente.

_PLANETA VEGITA:_

-Padre ire a el palacio, le prometi al principe Tarble entrenar con el hoy- le informaba Kakarotto a Bardock

-Esta bien-respondio el mayor, concentrado en su comida

Kakarotto salio de la casa, volando hacia el palacio.

Cuando derrepente sintio que lo observaban de todos lados, como si tuviera a todo el mundo sobre el.

-Pero que...!-y desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno.

_PLANETA SUPREMO:_

-Ay ay ay ay!- decia Kakarotto sobandose la cabeza, pues se habia dado una gran golpe en ella al caer- Donde me encuntro?-dijo para si mismo mirando todo a su alrededor.

Derrepente escucho algo... a unos 20 metros habia una chica llorando.

-Oye!- la llamo el agitando una mano para que lo viera

Milk levanto la mirada y vio a un chico a lo lejos, que agitaba una mano y la llamaba

-Que quieres?!- le grito enojada, se encontraba de muy mal humor, triste, nerviosa y a la defenciva.

-Donde estamos?- le pregunto

-Yo te contestare eso- le dijo una voz detras suyo.

Kakarotto se volteo rapidamente, alarmado pues sin su rastreador no sentia ningun ki, y en ese momento no lo traia con el.

_PLANETA TIERRA:_

-Bulma! Krilin!- Gritaba Pan mientras entraba agitada y asustada

-Que sucede?- pregunto de lo mas normal Krilin que traia consigo un vaso de agua, pues venia de la cocina

-Milk...desaparecio_dijo ella

-Como que desaparecio?-pregunto Krilin

- Ella.. desaparecio asi como si nada-dijo ella agitando las manos nerviosa

-Qus sucede?-pregunto Bulma que venia bajando las escaleras

-Milk... desaparecio- dijo Pan

-No...no puede ser- dijo Bulma concentrandose y buscando su ki

-Ya lo busque Bulma y no..su ki tampoco aparece- le dijo Pan descubriendo sus intenciones.

_PLANETA VEGITA:_

-Trunks no sabes si Kakarotto ya llego?-pregunto Tarble

-No, no lo he visto, y no han informado que alguien halla llegado por lo que no, no se nada_respondio el

- Ahh...bueno, no importa- dijo el buscando a su amigo por otra parte, dejando a el chico de cabello medio gris solo.

Trunks caminaba hacia la cocina porque se estaba muriendo de habre cuando se sintio raro, observado, intimidado y derrepente...

_PLANETA SUPREMO:_

-Ahh!- se escucho, para luego ver a un chico caer a el suelo.

-Trunks- dijo Kakarotto acercandose a su amigo

-Donde estoy?- pregunto confundido

-Luego te lo explicaran mejor- dijo Kakarotto

-Pero...porque?-pregunto

-Segun lo que me dijo aquel hombre esperara a que todos lleguen- respondio mirando hacia el centro de la sala, viendo a un hombre bajo, sentado con ambas piernas cruzadas y meditando.

-Tu acaso sabes porque estamos aqui?-pregunto el principe

-No...no me quizo decir pero si le dijo a aquella chica... y por lo que veo no es algo muy bueno- respondio kakarotto mirando a Milk que no paraba de llorar y gritarle a el sujeto que la devolviera a su planeta.

-Y porque no va hasta el?-pregunto Trunks al ver que Milk estaba furiosa pero no lo iba a buscar, tan solo se quedaba en su sector

-Porque ya se resigno- contesto viendo como Milk lloraba y gritaba

-Es que acaso...- Trunks se acerco al limite del aque sector cuadrado en donde se encontraba, notando que habia un invisible pero muy resistente campo protector - eso lo explica- dijo para si mismo.

Kakarotto se sento en el suelo, recostado contra uno de los muros, esperando como le habia dicho aquel hombre a que mas gente llegara.

Por otra parte Milk estaba muy nerviosa, la habian sacado de su planeta sin su permiso, la habian agregado a un plan al que no estaba conciente de que existia, y ahora deberia pelear sin desearlo.

No es que no quisiera salvar a el universo pero... pudieron haberle preguntado, claro que la respuesta hubiera sido un no de todas formas pues... tenia miedo...miedo a morir...miedo a quedar sola.

Ya habia golpeado esa maldita barrera como mil veces y aun seguia sin poder pasar a golpear a aquel sujeto.

Escucho un ruido cerca, como si algo hubiera caido, y pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad algo si habia caido.

En el sector de al lado suyo habia caido un hombre, era de cuerpo grande, su cabello estaba rapado por los lados y era de color rojo.

Se acerco lentamente y toco la separacion de ambos sectores, comprobando que no habia campo entre ellos, por lo que le ofrecio una mano.

El chico la miro confundido, y mucho mas al notar las lagrimas que caian de los ojos de la chica.

Tomo su mano y se levanto.

-Gracias-le dijo con una voz fuerte

-No hay de que-le dijo ella limpiandose las lagrimas- despues de todo debemos llevarnos bien apartir de hoy- dijo para si misma , sonriendo ironicamente

-He?-el estaba confundido

-Nada, ya entenderas-dijio ella retrocediendo y sentandose en el suelo de su sector

El chico no entendia nada pero al ver que otros dos chicos mas tambien estaban sentados como si estuvieran esperando algo, los imito sin decir ni una palabra.

En este momento se encontraban en el sector 1 Milk, sector 2 16, sector 3 vacio, sector 4 Kakarotto y Trunks, sector 5 vacio, sector 6 vacio, sector 7 vacio, sector 8 vacio, sector nueve vacio, sector 10 vacio, sector 11 vacio, sector 12 vacio y bueno alli terminaba la vuelta a la sala.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los minutos y vieron caer a 3 chicos mas.

El del sector 3 era verde, con antenas y algo bajo, el del 5 tenia un corte de cabello como 16 y traia consigo una espada, y por ultimo el de la 6, este estaba a la izquierda de Milk y en verdad que la asustaba, tenia piel verde y apariencia extraña.

Los tres preguntaron en donde se encontraban pero el unico que contesto fue Kakarotto diciendoles que ese tipo extraño del centro explicaria todo luego.

Derrepente 2 personas mas calleron al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes sectores.

Bulma y Goten.

Milk salto a los brazos de su prima/hermana y la abrazo, llorando de nuevo aliviada de que no estaria sola alli.

Mientras que Goten veia todo con confucion pero le resto importancia y se puso a charlar con Trunks, imaginandose el porque estarian alli.

-Milk estas bien?-preguntaba Bulma

-Si yo no me estoy herida ni nada de eso pero...ese hombre...el nos quiere- Milk no pudo continuar por el ruido de alguien que caia en la seccion 2.

Un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules habia caido.

-17-lo llamo 16

-Que? Donde estoy?-pregunto el

-No lo se pero debemos ser pasientes-le dijo su hermano mayor

-Pero...quien es el encargado aqui?!- grito el enojado viendo hacia todos lados.

Todos lo miraban confusos, y cuando 17 poso la mirada en Milk, ella tan nerviosa que estaba le señano al hombre de el centro y 17 muy enfadado intento atacarlo, logrando darse un gran golpe en la cabeza contra el campo de fuerza.

-Es inutil, ya lo intente muchas veces-dijo Milk bajando la mirada.

Bulma se sento en el suelo junto a Milk, esperando que aquel hombre les dijiera que iba a suceder con todos ellos.

Pasaron rapido 5 minutos, y habian caido ya 5 personas mas.

2 hombre verdes iguales, a los cuales solo se les diferenciaba por la forma de vestir. Esos 2 eran de la seccion 3.

2 chicas tambien calleron, ambas rubias y de ojos azules. Una era identica al joven de cabello negro. Ellas calleron en la seccion 2.

Y el ultimo tenia el cabello negro y en forma de flama, con una mirada de miedo, este ultimo callo en la 4.

Bulma observo con extrañesa a ese ultimo chico...tenia algo raro, o por lo menos a ella algo de el le llamaba la atencion.

El hombre se sintio observado, por lo que volteo y se encontro con la mirada de la peliazul.

Bulma se sonrojo muchisimo y bajo la vista, muy avergonzada de haber sido descubierta

En cuanto a Vegeta...se sintio confundido, pero no le sumo importancia y volteo a sus amigos otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno, que les parecio? Veo que no hay muchos comentarios... comenten si quieren que siga subiendo capitulos, sino no vale la pena seguir :/**


	4. La decicion es suya

**Bueno, aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste, ya veo que a personas si les gusta la historia, por lo que la continuare gustosa.**

**No olviden comentar al final, si?**

**Disfruten! (^-^)/°**

* * *

**La decicion es suya.**

Pasaron 10 minutos y ahora habian 7 personas mas.

En el sector 7 una chica pelirroja de piel media naranja, en el 8 un hombresillo color rosa, en el 9 un chico de piel celeste y cabello blanco, en el 10 una chica de cabello castaño claro que traia consigo un arco y un contenedor de flechas con muchas de ellas.

En el 11 habia una chica de tez blanca y cabello verde, en el 12 habia un chico de cabello negro y piel demasiado blanca.

Y el ultimo habia sido Krilin, que ahora se encontraba hablando con Bulma.

Milk ya se ebncontraba mas calmada, estaba parada y analizaba con la mirada a cada una las personas.

De vez en cuando se detenia a mirar a aquel sujeto que le hablo en un principio, aquel de la seccion 4.

Derrepente mirando a aquella seccion, se dio cunta de que caian 2 personas mas.

2 chicos, uno muy parecido al de cabello en forma de flama, nada mas que mas pequeño, y el otro era alto, y de cabello algo largo.

No sabia que eran aquellos chicos, ni sabia de donde eran pero definitivamente eran fuertes, podia sentir sus ki, que a pesar de estar calmados sobresalian entre la multitud, ademas tenian un cuerpo super musculoso, los que les daba un aspecto a fuertes, rudos e intimidantes.

Todos estaban pensando o hablando con sus compañeros sonbre el porque de estar alli, menos ella que tan solo miraba y esperaba a que mas personas llegaran.

Bulma miraba su reloj, ya no sabia cuanto tiempo habian permanecido alli, pero estaba muy aburrida e impaciente por saber el porque de su «secuestro».

Pudo observar que con el paso de el tiempo habia llegado mas personas, y aun seguian llegando.

Luego de 10 minutos mas, todos quedaron en un absoluto silencio, ya nadie mas llegaba, y todos se miraban entre si, queriendo saber que pasaria ahora.

El hombre de el centro se paro, todos lo miraron inquietantes, nerviosos y ansiosos, pero...se detuvo a mirar la seccion 1.

-Faltan 4 mas..._penso

Todos miraron aquella seccion al ver que el hombre lo unico que hacia era eso.

-Que...que sucede?_pregutno Bulma al sentirse tan observada

-Porque nos mira asi?_pregunto Milk mirando a su alrededor

Derrepente detras de Milk, Krilin y Bulma cayeron 4 personas.

Los 3 se voltearon rapido, y se encontraron con una chica de cabello corto y ojos azules, a un chico moreno, a Bra y a Pan.

Todos se los quedaron observando con atencion, a algunos no les importo mucho, por lo que volvieron a hablar entre ellos a los pocos segundo pero otros si se los quedaron mirando, mejor dicho se las quedaron mirando, a esas ultimas 3 chicas a algunos hombre de alli les habian robado la atencion.

Pero esa atencion fue robada otra vez, pero por el hombre misterioso de el centro.

-Solicito que me presten atencion_ dijo Kaio Shin

Todos lo observaron muy bien, atentos para escuchar lo que el diria.

-Se preguntaran el porque estan aqui, y esa pregunta el algo dificil de responder, pero no imposible.

En el universo existen dioses, cada uno para cada galaxia.

Somos los mas fuertes del este universo, o eso creiamos.

Yo soy el dios de la galaxia del Oeste, y mis 4 compañeros murieron, al ser asesinados por 3 personas.

Ustedes estan aqui porque formaran parte de una liga, donde lucharan para poder vencer a esas 3 personas.

Estas 3 personas se llaman Frezer, Cell y Majin Buu.

Los tres vencieron facilmente a mis compañeros, y casi me asesinan a mi tambien, pero por diferentes causas me propusieron un trato.

Tenia 3 años para entrenar a las personas mas fuertes de cada planeta de esta galaxia, y yo se que si los entreno bien a cada uno de ustedes podremos vencerlos.

Nada mas necesito que cooperen, porque ustedes, al igual que el resto de el universo corre peligro, y no creo que les hubiera gustado morir sin poder hacer nada al respecto_ sentencio el.

Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar lo que el hombre habia dicho, estaban en shock, no podian creer que los habian sitado para luchar, para ser entrenados.

-Yo... no los obligare a que luchen, el campo de fuerza ya no esta, si estan dispuestos a luchar tan solo dirijanse a aqui, pero si desean volver a su planeta tan solo quedense en donde estan, seran devueltos sin ningun problema_ informo Kaio Shin

Se formo un silencio, se miraban entre si, no sabiendo que hacer hasta que algo sucedio.

-Yo si quiero luchar_dijo Pan, volando hasta situarse en frente al dios.

-Gracias_le dijo el

-No hay de que_ le respondio ella sonriendole de forma tierna

-QUE?_dijo Bulma

-Vamos chicos, no querran quedarse en casa sin hacer nada no?_ les grito pan a las personas de la seccion 1.

-Yo tambien participare en esto_le dijo Trunks a su hermano

-Y yo_dijo Kakarotto

-Si, yo tambien_comenzaron a decir los la seccion 4

Cuando se dieron cuenta, todos habian coinsidido en que si, y se dirigieron volando hacia el hombre y la chica de el centro.

-Dende, nosotros tambien participaremos, tu que haras?_le pregunto Picoro a su amigo

-Yo... yo tambien_dijo el chico

-Bien, vallamos hasta alli_dijo Nail

Los unicos 3 namekusei tambien se dirigieron a el centro.

-16?_pregunto 18

-Nosotros tambien iremos, no podemos dejar que las personas de nuestro planeta muera sin que nosotros hayamos echo algo_respondio el mayor

Los 4 androides que habian alli tambien se dirigieron hasta el centro.

El pequeño chico color rosa de la seccion 8 tambien se dirigio hasta el centro.

La chica del sector 7 lo penso un poco, pero junto con los chico del sector 9 y 12 y las chicas de los sectores 10 y 11.

Paikuhan desde su parte tambien fue, sabia que su sueño habia sido desde pequeño proteger su aldea pero... sabia que si no luchaba ahora, quizas luego no existiria ninguna aldea, por lo que fue hasta el centro sin dudarlo.

El chico de el sector 5 tambien fue hasta el centro, ya que el en su planeta era como un guardia, cada que habia una guerra o alguien que ponia en riesgo la vida de su gente el salia a defenderlo, y sabia que parte de su trabajo como protector del planeta era esto tambien.

Tan solo faltaba que algunas de las personas del sector 1 tambien fueran.

Primero fueron el chico de piel morena y la chica de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Krilin tomo la mano de Bra y dandole una mirada de «vamos?» se dirigieron hasta el centro.

En cambio Bulma y Milk tenian muchas dudas, no sabian que hacer pues no eran unas cobardes pero tampoco querian morir pero...este pensamiento las hizo despertar.

Si morian hiba a ser proteguiendo a el universo, y eso no era una muerte en vano.

Milk miro a Bulma y vio que en su cara habia desconfianza.

-Bulma_la llamo

-Milk yo... no se que hacer_ le confeso ella

Milk tomo su mano.

-Bulma, te conosco hace casi 10 años, y se que tu no eres ninguna cobarde, podemos hacer esto, tu solo confia en mi, si?_le dijo sonriendole calidamente

-Si_le dijo ella devolviendole la sonrisa y volando junto con su casi hermana a el centro.

-Sabia que si podian_les dijo Pan a ambas.

-Muchas gracia, ya veo que no me equivoque al elegir a cada uno de ustedes_les dijo Kaio Shin

-Bien, dijo que tendriamos que entrenarnos durante 3 años, no? Entonces en donde vamos a quedarnos durante ese tiempo?_le pregunto Vegeta

-Buena pregunta... ustedes pasaran desde ahora a vivir en un gran internado, alli habran habitaciones para cada uno, aunque seran divididos por grupos.

En ese lugar habran varios lugares de entrenamiento, y en la mayoria alguno de ustedes sera el profesor._le informo

-No entendi lo ultimo_dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa

-cada uno de ustedes se destaca por algo, algunos por la fuerza, otros por la inteligencia, otros por la astucia, pero hay algunos que tienen capacidades distintas, que nos beneficiaran mucho, y seria mucho mejor si se las pudieran enseñar a sus compañeros._ les explico

-Y cuando iremos hasta alli?_le pregunto Tapion

-Ahora mismo_respondio

* * *

**Bueno, que les parecio? Comenten asi me inspiro para el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Pasando lista

**Bien, quiero agradecer a cada uno de los comentarios, y pedrirles perdon tambien por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero tranquilos que ahora ya tengo varios capitulos adelantados ^-^**

* * *

**Pasando lista.**

Todos fueron teletransportados por aquel hombre hacia otro planeta.

Todos estaban asombrados al descubrir ese nuevo lugar, algunos por razones distintar.

Por ejemplo los saiyajins estaban asombrados de que el cielo no era rojo, como el de su planeta, y los Namekianos estaban asombrados al no ver que era de color verde como en su hogar. Pero los terricolas lo veian contentos, al ver que era celeste como el de la Tierra.

Pudieron observar que habian arboles y algunos pajaros, pero de todos modos los que mas les lamo la atencion fue una gran mansion que tenian en frente suyo.

Era al menos 8 veces mas grande que toda la corporacion capsula entera.

Pero lo que llamo luego la atencion luego fue el ver a un hombre salir y caminar hacia ellos.

-Bienvenidos_les dijo el saludando a los jovenes.

Casi todas las chicas quedaron flechadas al verlo.

Ese chico era guapisimo. Su piel era de un color blanco pero sin exagerar, sus ojos eran de color miel, y su cabello era gris/ plateado. Estaba sonriendo, cosa que hacia que mostrara sus blancos dientes, los cuales tenian unos colmillos algo grandes si los comparaban con cualquier otra persona.

Su cuerpo era musculoso, pero no tanto como aquellos saiyajines.

El hombre estaba usando un traje color negroque se ajustaba a todo su cuerpo, denileando cada musculo.

En la parte del torax usaba una armadura color blanco, que era bastante parecida a las que estaban usando los saiyajines, hasta las botas que el hombre usaba eran las mismas que usaban ellos, pero no les prestaron atencion.

Las chicas de verdad estaban maravilladas con aquel muchacho.

Algunos de los jovenes miraron de reojo a aquel hombre que sacaba suspiros de las chicas, no le veian nada que ellos no tuvieran como para que les llamara tanto la atencion.

-Yo me llamo Takashi, sere uno de sus profesores y espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes_ dijo el presentandose, sonriendoles a cada uno de los alli presentes.

-Antes que nada pasemos adentro, les parece?_pregunto Kaio Shin

Kaio Shin y Takashi iban delante, mientras los demas los seguian silensioso, observando cada cosa que veian.

Al entrar quedaron asombrados, era gigante aquella mansion.

-Takashi pasaremos la lista ahora si?_le dijo Kaio Shin

-Ehhh si claro, primero debo de informarles de que cada uno de ustedes sera llamado a pasar a el frente una vez que sea llamado, ademas sacara una de aquellas esferas que contienen numero, para asi seleccionar a que habitacion iran y con que compañeros_les dijo el profesor

-Esperen... las habitaciones seran mixtas?_pregunto una chica de cabello verde

-Si, creemos que debe haber confianza y seguridad entre ustedes, supongo que si todos se llevan bien no habra problema en que compartan habitaciones, ademas seran varios en esa habitacion, no solo una chico y un chico_ le respondio el

Algunas chicas se sonrojaron al pernsar que deberian de compartir habiatacion con chicos.

-Bien, si ya no hay mas dudas proseguire, aqui tenemos tambien algunos datos de ustedes, cuando los llamemos me los confirmaran o informaran si hay algun error_termino de decir Takashi.

Todos los chicos estaban atentos, esperando que su nombre fuera llamado.

-Atsuko_fue el nombre que salio de la boca de Takashi

La chica de piel naranja y cabello rojo paso a el frente.

-Atsuko nuestros registros dicen que tu vienes de un planeta en donde se controla el fuego, no es asi?_le pregunto Takashi

-Asi es_respondio

-Puedes verificar eso?_le pregunto

-Si_dijo ella para luego mostrar sus manos en donde segundos despues aparecieron dos grandes bolas de fuego.

-Muy bien, tienes 17 años?

-Si.

-Saca una esfera_le dijo el tomando la caja que habia nombrado antes.

Atsuko metio su mano en aquella caja y saco de alli una bolilla con el numero...

-7_dijo ella mirando aquella bolilla

-Muy bien, vuelve con tus compañeros_dijo el profesor anotando algo en su planilla

La chica obedecio y volvio a donde estaba antes.

-El siguiente es Saki

Otra chica paso a el frente, pero esta era de piel celeste y cabello plateado.

-Bien Saki, tu planeta esta especializado en el agua.

-Si

-Compruebalo_le pidio

Saki junto sus manos y al separarlas se pudo ver que tenia una gran esfera de agua entre ellas.

-Bien, tienes 15?_le pregunto

-Si

-Sacarias una esfera?_le pregunto amable

-Claro.

Y saco una bolilla que tenia el numero...

-14_dijo ella

-Bien, vuelve a tu lugar._le dijo mientras volvia a anotar algo en su tablilla

Ella obedecio.

-Krilin_llamo

EL chico paso a el frente

-Tu planeta no se especializa por algun poder pero de todos modos tu sobresales si de poder estamos hablando_le dijo el

Krilin tan solo asintio

-Bien camina hasta alli y golpea aquella pared_pidio Takashi apuntando con su mano una pared que habia a unos metros

-Esta bien_dijo Krilin algo confundido

Takashi vio como Krilin se dirigia a aquella pared, por lo que el apreto un boton que habia en la pared de su derecha, haciendo que una pantalla se prendiera.

-Ya la golpeo?_pregunto Krilin

-Si, pero golpeala bastante fuerte para demostrar que tu poder_le dijo

Krilin concentro su fuerza y golpeo muy fuerte la pared.

Y en la pantalla que habia prendido Takashi comenzaron a aparecer numeros en aunmento, hasta que en un momento se detuvieron.

-121.924 , mmm eso es muy fuerte_ dijo Takashi

-Y bien?_le pregunto Krilin

-Muy bien, tienes 17?

-Si

-Esta bien, ahora saca una de as esferas_le dijo

Krilin metio su mano hasta sacar una.

-24_le dijo

-Bien, ahora vuelve a tu lugar

Krilin obedecio.

-Videl_la nombro

Una chica de cabello corto y negro con ojos azules aparecio en el frente.

-Tu tambien eres del planeta tierra, y tambien destacas por tu fuerza, asi que ve y golpea aquella pared_le dijo el

Videl en silencio fue y golpeo fuertemente la pared

Takashi observo la pantalla.

-128.997 , muy bien, tienes 19?

Videl asintio

-BIen, ahora saca una esfera_dijo el

Videl saco la esfera y se la entrego

-30, ahora ve a tu lugar

Videl silenciosa volvio a su lugar.

-Trunks_llamo

**_Continuara_**

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**_Bien, ya tengo como dos capitulos mas, si llegan muchos comentarios lo subo lo mas rapido posible._**

**_Saludos!_**


	6. Pasando lista ( parte 2)

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a los comentarios, ya que cada uno de ellos son los que me inspiran a escribir mas y mas.**

**Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, y bueno... comenten.**

* * *

**Pasando lista ( parte 2)**

-Trunks_dijo

El chico de cabello largo y gris paso a el frente.

-Tu tambien destacaste como uno de los mas fuertes de tu planeta asi que ve y golpea la pared_le dijo

Trunks obedecio y golpeo fuertemente la pared.

Takashi se asombro al ver el poder

-398.689 , tienes 19?

-Si_respondio

-Saca la esfera_ le dijo

Trunks hizo lo que le pidieron.

-32, ahora vuelve a tu lugar

Trunks sin decir nada se fue a donde estaba.

-Haru_lo llamo

Un chico de cabello castaño y con un arco y flechas paso a el frente.

-Bien Haru tu vienes de un planeta en donde tu y tu compañera son los guardianes, y se destacan por su punteria unica, no?

-Asi es_le dijo el

-Entonces debes de probarlo.

Takashi apreto otro de los botones que habian en la pared y a lo lejos se pudo ver que habian 15 tableros colgando desde el techo y tenian los tipicos circulos rojos.

-Ahora tira de tus flechas a cada uno de aquellos tableros_le dijo el

-Muy bien, es facil_dijo el

Todos estaban atentos, no creian que el lograria tirar a todos en el centro y menos desde esa distancia, pues aquellos tableros estaban demasiado lejos.

El chico tomo rapidamente tres flechas de las que se encontraban en el recipiente en su espalda y las lanzo, tomo otras tres y apuntando a otro lado las lanzo tambien, tiro asi unas tres veces mas, tirando un total de 15 flechas.

Y todas, absolutamente todas habian caido en el centro.

-Muy bien, ahora dime, tienes 18?

-Si

-Bueno, saca una esfera_le dijo

El chico saco una bolilla.

-25, ahora vuelve a tu lugar.

Sin decir nada Haru regreso a su lugar.

-Num

Un pequeño hombresito rosado paso a el frente.

-Num tu planeta tiene la especialidad de teletransportarse, pero tu al parecer eres el mas indicado para enseñarsela a estos chicos, es verdad esto?_le pregunto

-Asi es_dijo el

-Puedes demostrarlo?

-Si_ dijo el pequeño hombre posando sus dos dedos en su frente desapareciendo, apareciendo luego atras de Pan.

-Hola_dijo el asustando a la chica, que de un salto termino tirada en el suelo

El hombre volvio a posar sus dedos en la frente y aparecio al lado de Takashi.

-Muy bien, tu tienes 84 años verdad?_le pregunto

-Si_dijo el

-Muy bien, vuelva a su lugar

El anciono volvio a su lugar pidiendole disculpas a Pan.

-16_dijo

El gran hombre camino hasta el frente

-Bien, tu te destacas por la fuerza asi que ve y golpea la pared_dijo el

16 sonrion y se dirigio a la pared, dandole un fuerte puñetazo.

-265.654 , 16 tu tienes 19 años?_le pregunto

-Si

-Muy bien, ahora saca la esfera

16 metio su mano y saco una bolilla.

-2, bien ahora vuelve a tu lugar_le dijo

-Esta bien_dijo el volviendo

-Kanon_llamo el

La chica de cabello castaño claro aparecio, junto con sus flechas y arco

-Kanon tu eres la compañera de Haru, por lo que te destacas tambien por tu punteria, asi que apunta hacia los tableros_dijo el

Kanon sonrio y rapidamente comenzo a disparar como su amigo de a tres flechas, terminando luego de 5 lanzamientos.

Ella partio a la mitad las flechas de Haru, ya que tambien disparo exactamente a el centro.

-Muy bien, tu tienes 17?_le pregunto

-Si

-Muy bien, saca la esfera_le pidio

Kanon obedecio.

-12, muy bien, vuelve a tu lugar_le dijo

Ella tranquilamente volvio

-Picoro_ fue el siguiente nombre

El hombre verde paso

-Picoro tu eres otro de los que destaca por fuerza, pero tambien eres una persona calculadora, seras bueno planeando estrategias. Por ahora ve a esa pared y golpeala

Picoro fue y la golpeo.

-272.568, bien Picoro tu tienes 23?

-Si

-Bien, toma una esfera

Picoro tomo una de las bolillas y se la entrego

-27, ahora vuelve a tu lugar.

Picoro volvio.

-Bulma_dijo Takashi

La chica de cabello azul paso a el frente.

-Bulma, tu eres muy fuerte, pero te destacas mas por tu inteligencia asi que te hare una prueba. Estas partes son de un arma tienes un minuto para recontruirla. Si miras la pantalla de ahi, veraz una imagen de dicha arma._le dijo entregandole una caja con partes de la arma.

-Bien_dijo ella mirando la imagen y luego las partes.

En cuanto la cuenta regresiva comenzo Bulma rapidamente tomo dos partes, uniendolas, tomando luego otra, y otra, y otra uniendolas rapidamente.

En menos de 25 segundos, ella ya habia terminado.

-Wow, de verdad me sorprendes, bueno ahora saca la esfera_le dijo Takashi sonriendo

-Claro_dijo ella sonriendo tambien y sacando una bolilla.

-23, bien vuelve a tu lugar_le dijo

Bulma tranquila y orgullosa de que habia terminado muy rapido volvio a su lugar.

-Gaara_lo llamo

Un chico de cabello rojo fuerte, ojos verde claro, y un gran recipiente en forma de nuez colgado de la espalda paso a el frente.

-Gaara tu te especializas por controlar la arena, no?

-Si_contesto el

-Demuestalo.

-Como?

-No se, tu eres el especialista_le dijo el

-Bien_dijo el sonriendo

Derrepente comenzo a caer arena de aquel gran recipiente.

La arena comenzo a moverse hacia donde estaban todos los jovenes, pero la arena se detuvo frente a Milk, poniendola nerviosa.

La arena se amontono enfrente a ella, y de un segundo a otro se transformo en una especie de ola gigante, rodeandola.

-Ey! Sueltame!_decia ella golpeando las paredes de arena que la estaban rodeando

Todos miraban asombrados como la arena habia tomado a aquella chica .

Gaara levantando las manos contralo a la arena, haciendo que esta se elevara con Milk aun dentro.

-Oye me escuchas? SUELTAME!_le gritaba ella dandole puñetazos a las paredes. Puñetazos que desde afuera solo dejaban ver como la arena sobresalia, dandoles a entender a los jovenes que ella desde dentro estaba intentando salir.

Gaara rapidamente bajo las manos, haciendo que las chicas dieran un pequeño grito, se taparan los ojos o voltearan para no ver el gran golpe que la chica iba a recibir al caer a el suelo.

Los hombres tampoco se quedaron muy atras, ya que a ellos tambien se les vio la cara de sustio.

Pero nada sucedio, pues Gaara cuando aquella esfera de arena toca el suelo se detuvo, haciendo que la arena se esparza por todo el suelo, dejando a Milk sentada en el suelo, asustada y con el pulso rapido.

Milk vio como el chico aun mantenia su cara seria, sin emociones.

Por un segundo suspiro, aliviada de que nada habia sucedido, pero un segundo despues su cara se torno roja de furia.

-Que acaso estas loco?!_le grito ella enfurecia, aun sentada en el suelo.

-Hmp_Gaara la miro por un segundo y luego desvio la mirada, haciendola enfurecer mas.

-Ay espera a que te golpee niño tonto_decia ella levantandose rapidamente, pero fue tomada por Pan y Bra porque de seguro si la dejaban ir ella intentaria matarlo.

-Milk ya tranquilizate, no fue para tanto_le decia Pan

-Te salvas porque mi amiga no me deja golpearte!_le dijo ella ya tranquilizandose.

Todos estaban asombrados, como esa mujer habia cambiado sus emociones tan drasticamnete en tan poco tiempo?

-Bien Gaara tienes 18?_le pregunto Katashi

-Si

-Bien saca una esfera_dijo

Gaara saco una esfera y se la entrego.

-17, ahora vuelve a tu lugar_le dijo

Y Gaara camino hasta su lugar, mientras la arena lo seguia y se iba guardando sola en el recipiente.

-Tarble.

El chico paso a el frente

-Bien, tu te destacas por tu fuerza, asi que como tus compañeros ve y golpea la pared

El chico asintio y fue hasta la pared, golpeandola.

-293.675, tu tienes 15?

-Si

-Bien, saca una esfera

Tarble saco una bolilla.

-9, bien, vuelve a tu lugar

Tarble obedecio y volvio.

Paso una hora mas, en donde cada uno de los chicos pasaron.

Dende, se destacaba porque podia curar a las personas. Saco el numero 1.

Tapio se destacaba por su gran talento con la espada. Saco el numero 3.

Yuki se destacaba porque podia controlar la tierra y cada cosa que habia en ella. El tenia 19 años, y saco el numero 5.

Milk se destacaba por su fuerza, y saco el 6.

Turles, al igual que algunos se destacaba por su gran poder, y saco el 8.

Umiko venia de el mismo planeta que Saku, y se especializaba en el control de el agua, tenia 17 años y saco el numero 10.

Pan destacaba por fuerza e inteligencia. Saco el numero 11.

Miku venia de el mismo planeta que Yuki, por lo que se destacaban en lo mismo, controlar tierra. Ella tenia 16 y saco el 15.

Bra se destacaba por la fuerza, y saco el 17.

Sasuke era un chico que se destacaba por tener un ojo que podia copiar movimienttos, cosa que iba a ser muy util en aquella guerra. Ademas era muy inteligente. Tenia 18 y saco el 18.

Maron se destacaba por fuerza, tenia 17 y saco el 19.

Broly como todos sus compaeros de planeta tambien se destacaba por fuerza, y saco el numero 20.

Kakarotto, por inteligencia obviamente no se destacaba, era tan solo por su gran fuerza que habia termninado alli, el habia sacado el 21.

Paikuhan se destacaba por su fuerza, y saco el 25

Gohan tambien destacaba por su gran poder, y saco el 27.

N° 17 se destacaba por su poder, y saco el 28.

Nail era otro de los que destacaban por su fuerza, y saco el 29.

N° 18, tanto como su hermano destaco en fuerza, saco el 30.

Ubb era tanbien del planeta tierra, pero su poder era inmenso, y saco el 31

Goten, se destacaba por fuerza, saco el 33.

Vegeta se destacaba por poder y estategia. Saco el 34.

Y por ultimo Daisuke era un chico de piel naranja y cabelo rojo, y se destacaba por poder controlar facilmente el fuego, el tiene 19 años y Saco el 35.

-Bien, ya que todos pasaron y cada uno saco un numero, ahora dire a que habitacion ira cada uno.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Bien, ya en el proximo capitulo tengo bien el como son cada una de las habitaciones, asi que no se desesperen. Si hay muchos comentarios yo subo rapido el capitulo, si?**

**Saludos!**


	7. Reunan a las chicas!

**Su bien no hubieron bastantes comentarios dejare este nuevo capitulo, que he de decir es bastante largo, por lo que no se pueden quejar.**

* * *

**Reunan a las chicas!**

Todos los chicos miraban espectantes, puesno sabian como era que iban a ordenar cada habitacion, y menos el con quien iba a estar.

-Pasen los chicos que tenian los numeros de el 1 a el 5.

5 chicos pasaron a el frente.

Dende, 16, Tapion, Num y Yuki pasaron a el frente.

-Muy bien, ustedes 5 muchachos ocuparan la habitacion 1, espero se lleven bien, y generen una gran amistad.

-Si_dijieron los 5 al unisono.

-Muevanse hasta alli, asi separaremos a cada habitacion por grupos.

Ellos obedecieron y se movieron a un costado.

-Bien, ahora pasen los que tenian a partir de el 6 a el 10.

5 chicos mas pasaron a el frente.

Milk, Atsuko, Turles, Tarble y Umiko pasaron.l

-Bien, esperemos que a los chicos no les moleste que la habitacion tenga tantas chicas_dijo el

-No creo que nos moleste, no es asi Tarble?_pregunto Turles con una sonrisa de lado mirando a las hermozas chicas algo sonrojadas.

-Mejor si es asi, bueno, ustedes pasen para aquel sector, para estar tambien separados de los demas_le dijo

Ellos obedecieron.

-Bien, comtinuemos con la habitacion 3. Pasen los chicos que sacaron los numeros de el 11 a el 15.

Pan, Kanon, Gaara, Saki y Miku pasaron a el frente.

-Wow, y hablando de la mayoria de mujeres..._dijo el riendo

Gaara gruño por lo bajo, sabiendo que a partir de ahora estaria rodeado de chicas.

-No le haremos nada malo_dijo Pan riendo

-Eso espero, bueno pases a aquel lugar_le dijo Takashi mostrandoles otro sectro de aquella gran habitacion.

Los chicos fueron.

-Ahora pasen los de el 16 a el 20_pidio el

Haru, Bra, Sasuke, Maron y Broly pasaron a el frente.

-Al parecer se revirtio la moneda, adhora seran mas hombres_dijo el profesor observando a las chicas algo molestas y a los chicos con sonrisas de lado. - Bien, pases hacia alli_le dijo

Los jovenes caminaron tranquilos hacia donde el profesor los habia guiado.

-Ahora pasen los de el 21 a el 25.

Kakarotto, Picoro, Bula, Krilin y Paikuhan pasaron.

-Bien, espero traten bien a la chica_les dijo el profesor

Krilin miro a Bulma y vio que estaba sonrojada por aquel comentario.

-Bueno, ahora vayan hacia alli_les dijo señalando otra zona de esa habitacion.

Los chicos sin decir nada fueron.

-Bien, ya solo faltan dos habitaciones mas... pasen los de el 26 a el 30_les dijo

Videl, Gohan, 17, Nail y 18 fueron.

-Bien, al parecer les toco a un par de hermanos compartir habitacion_dijo el viendo como los hermanos estaban en el mismo grupo.

Ambos hermano se vieron y sonrieron.

-Bien, ahora muevanse para alli_les pidio apuntando a otro sector de la habitacion.

Los chico fueron

-Bien, y el ultimo equipo esta ya formado..._dijo el el mirando a el sector de chicos que habian quedado en su lugar.

Uub, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta y Daisuke eran los que conformarian la habitacion 7.

-Bien, ahora cada todos ustedes me acompañaran hasta las habitaciones. En cada una de ellas acabn de ser dejados sus uniforme, se los pondran y esperaran hasta nuevo aviso._les dijo Takashi.

Los jovenes asintieron.

Takashi los hizo subir una gran escalera, caminar largos pasillos y casi perderse, pero al fin llegaron a un gran pasillo en donde se podian ver 3 grandes puertas a cada lado una igual de grande al final.

Cada una tenia su numero correspondiente, indicandoles a los chicos cual seria su habitacion.

Bien, ahora cada uno entre a su habitacion y eliga su cama, tome su ropa y pues... ordenen lo que tengan que ordenar para sentirse a gusto alli_ Les dijo takashi sonriendoles

Los chicos miraron los numeros de las puertas y habrieron la que era la de ellos.

En la habitacion 1, cada uno eligio su cama sin ningun problema, vieron las ropas que tendrian que usar, y tampoco les importo demasiado, y ahora se encontraban revisando cada lugar de la habitacion, para asi poder adaptarse mejor.

En la 2 quedaron asombrados a el ver el tamaño de la habitacion, era muy grande, tenia dos literas a cada lado y una cama en el medio.

Atsuko se fue a la parte baja de la litera de la izquierda, Turles la parte superior de la misma. Umiko eligio la parte baja de la litera de la derecha, y Tarble la parte superior de la misma, dejando a Milk en la cama de el medio. dejandola a la pobre algo incomoda por ser el centro de la habitacion.

-Oigan creen que los uniformes sean bonitos?_pregunto sonriendo Umiko

-Pues busquemoslos_dijo Tarble

Los chicos miraron toda la habitacion, y vieron enseguida un gran armario.

Milk camino hacia alli y vio que habian ropas color negro y color azul.

-Supongo que estos son los uniformes_dijo ella sacando unos trjes de cuerpo completo color negro.

-Eso como se supone que me lo pondre?_pregunto Atsuko

-Esos trajes se estiran tanto como tu quieras_le explico Turles

-Ohh..._decia ella tomando uno y estirandolo

-Que acaso no dan calor?_pregunto Milk

-Ohh cierto, dejenme probar algo_dijo Atsuko

La chica tiro el traje a el suelo y apunto lo apunto con su mano.

-Que piensas hacer?_pregunto Tarble

-ya veraz_dijo ella sonriendo

Y derrepente de su mano comnzo a salir una gran cantidad de fuego

-Que acaso estas loca?_le grito Milk una vez que la chica se detuvo

-No, tan solo queria probar que era resistente a el fuego_dijo ella

-Chica... nos atacaran con todo lo que tengan... el fuego es el menor de nuetros problemas_le dijo Turles

Mientras tanto en la habitacion 3...

Pan habia elegido la parte alta de la cama de la izquierda, y Miku debajo de ella.

Gaara la de el medio, mientras Kanon estaba en la parte alta de la otra litera y Saki en la baja.

-Veamos cuales son nuestros uniformes..._decia Pan llendo hacia el armario seguida de tres chicas, y la mirada de Gaara, que aunque queria demostrar poco interes por dentro tenia curiosodad.

-Wow, esto debe dar calor..._dijo Miku

-Si, ademas... como se supone que nos pondremos esto?_pregunto Saki

-Al parecer se estira_dijo Kanon estirando el orificio en donde entraba la cabeza.

En la habitacion 4...

-QUE?! Estos uniformes son horribles, no tienen estilo, ademas de que solo viene en dos colores, que acaso no tienen sentido de la moda?_pregutnaba ella viendo los uniformes con despresio

-A mi me parece que estan bien_dijo Haru

-Pues a mi no, y algo ya se me ocurrio_dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado

Los 4 chicos la miraron con curiosidad y algo de temor.

En la habitacion 5

-Wow estan geniales, no creen eso?_pregunto Kakarotto emocionado

-Pero que acaso el tuyo no es casi igual_le pregunto Bulma

-Si, pero este esta mas nuevo y es de mejor calidad_dijo el mirando maravillado a el traje

-Como sabes que son de mejor calidad?_pregunto Krilin

-Porque la primera vez que intente ponerme uno de estos en mi planeta se rompio_dijo el riemdo

EN la habitacion 6...

-Estos trajes son feos_dijo 17

-Feos? Son horribles!_dijo 18

-A mi me da igual_dijo Videl mirando la cama que estaba sobre ella.

-A mi tambien_dijo Gohan mirando el techo.

-Yo creo conformarme_dijo Nail.

Ellos habian elegido ya sus camas, quedando Nail en el madio, Gohan en la parte superior de la cama izquierda, Videl debajo de este, !8 en la parte superior de la cama derecha y 17 debajo de esta.

Habitacion 7...

-Verdad que si estan buenos?_dijo Goten mirandose con el traje que ya se habia puesto

-Si, ademas nos vemos mejor en estos_dijo Trunks, quien tambien ya se habia puesto su traje

-Son iguales a los que ya tenian_dijo Daisuke con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Es que estos dos son unos tontos_le explico Vegeta

Ubb veia la escena con gracia, pues aquellos dos chicos parecian unos niños.

Las horas pasaron, y los chicos comenzaron a conocerse y a hablarse.

En la habitacion 1...

Los 5 chicos hablaban de cosas triviales, siendo ellos hasta el momento la habitacion mas normal.

En la habitacion 2...

-Y dime, porque tu te pareces tanto a el otro chico?_le pregunto Milk a Tarble

-Ohh a ... Kakarotto?_pregunto el no muy seguro de si ese era el nombre de aquel chico

-Si que acaso ustedes son familiares?_pregunto

-No, pero en nuestro planeta a veces hay personas que tienen como a un gemelo en otra parte, y nisiquiera se conocen o comparten la misma sangre. Tu quizas en tu planeta tenias a tu gemelo de distinta sangre_le dijo el sonriendo

-Quizas... pero es que..._ella no pudo terminar porque la puerta se abrio rapidamente, mostrando a Bra, con una sonrisa de lado y un aspecto algo malvado

-Bra?_pregunto Milk no sabiendo porque su amiga estaba alli.

-Milk ven conmigo_dijo Bra entrando tomandola de el el brazo y sacandola de alli.

-Que te sucede?_le pregunto Milk una vez que quedaron solas en el pasillo al verla tan alterada.

-Necesito juntar a todas las chicas_dijo ella

-Que? Para que?_le pregunto confundida

-Me ayudas o no?_le pregunto con las sejas fruncidas y una cara de enojo que intimido un poco a Milk.

-Ehh... ok, pero que les digo?_pregunto

-No se, dile que nos reuniremos en tu habitacion y que solo seremos chicas, que es algo urgente_dijo ella

-Esta bien..._dijo Milk entrando otra vez a su habitacion

-Que fue eso?_le pregunto Tarble una vez que Milk entro a la habitacion

-Es mi amiga, somos casi como hermanas, y bueno... cuando a ella le dan de esos ataques hay que atenderlos, porque podrian empeorar_dijo ella con una risa nerviosa

-Y que le pasaba?_pregunto Umiko

-Ehh... luego les digo, ahora debo de hacer algo, si? Ya vuelvo_dijo ella saliendo de la habitacion.

Milk no sabia a donde ir, asi que miro la puerta que tenia enfrente. Era la numero 4, y si no se equivocaba era la de Bra, por lo que a esa no iria. Miro la de que se encontraba a un lado, la 5, y pues alli se dirigio.

* * *

Unos golpes se escucharon desde fuera de la puerta.

-Ire a abrir_dijo krilin

El chico se levanto de su cama para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Milk?_pregunto

-Hola Krilin_ dijo ella pasando

-Amiga que haces aqui?_pregunto Bulma viendo a su casi hermana entrar por aquella puerta.

Los otros 3 chicos tambien se le quedaron viendo.

-Bulma a Bra no se que se le paso por la cabeza, pero quiere que reunamos a todas las chicas. Dice que es urgente y que nos reuniremos en mi habitacion_le dijo Milk

-Ohh... esta bien_dijo ella bajando de un salto de su cama, la cual era la cama de arriba de la litera de la derecha.

-Bien, ahh y perdonen por interrumpir_dijo Milk a los chicos mientras les sonreia

-No pasa nada_le dijo Goku sonriendole.

-Bien, vamos?_le pregunto la peli azul.

-Si_dijo ella saliendo con Bulma de la habitacion.

-Quien es esa chica?_le pregunto Goku a Krilin

-Milk?

-Si ella

-Ahh ella es mi hermana

-Ohh...ya veo...

* * *

Bulma quedate aqui, comportate, charla con los chicos y espera unos momentos, si?_le decia ella mientras la sentaba en la cama de ella

-Si mama_decia Bulma sarcastica

-Ehh Milk?_dijo Umiko confundida al ver que Milk estaba a punto de irse dejando a la chica alli

-Ahh si, disculpen mi mala educacion, ella es Bulma, es como mi hermana, se quedara aqui unos minutos mientras yo ya vuelvo, si?_dijo ella saliendo otra vez que aquella habitacion

Cuando la puerta se cerro los chicos se quedaron viendo a Bulma, no sabiendo que decir.

-Ehh ... hola_dijo Bulma algo incomoda por las miradas.

* * *

La puerta estaba siendo golpeada.

Saki fue a abrir la puerta.

-Si?_pregunto antes de ser casi aplastada por una Bra que entro casi desesperada a la habitacion.

-BRA!_dijo Pan viendo como casi tira a su compañera

-Lo siento_dijo ayudando a la chica

-Si, no pasa nada_dijo Saki riendo un poco.

-Que sucedio Bra?_le pregunto Pan

-Pan necesito que tu y ellas me acompañen a la habitacion de Milk._dijo ella

-Pero...porque?_pregunto

-Es una emergencia de mujeres, necesito que ustedes 4 vengan_dijo mirando a las chicas de la habitacion

-Esta bien_dijo Pan, conociendo ya los caprichos de Bra

Bien, ahora salgamos_dijo Bra tomando de las manos a Miku y Umiko, sacandolas hacia a el pasillo rapidamente. -Tu tambien iras_dijo sacando a Saki - Y tu tambien tijo ella tomando la pierna de Pan, quien se encontraba en su cama. Bra no tenia la intencion de tirarla, pero al parecer sus nervios la traicionaron y la tiro con mas fuerza de la debida, haciendo que Pan caiga.

Las chicas cerraron los ojos por inercia, tan solo para no ver el gran golpe que la pelinegra se daria.

Pan cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca sucedio, es mas... habia sido suave su caida.

Abrio los ojos y vio que estaba sentada sobre arena.

Pan estaba levitando sobre una gran cantidad de arena.

En seguida miro a Gaara, y este estaba sentado sobre su cama mirandola, algo agitado segun su respiracion, al parecer tuvo que hacer ese movimiento muy rapido como para que ella no cayera.

-Gaara... gracias_dijo ella bajandose de la arena en la que estaba sentada.

El chico tan solo volvio a recostarse y cerro los ojos.

En cuanto Pan se bajo, la arena rapidamente dejo de levitar, cayrndo a el suelo y volviendo por si sola hacia el recipiente que ahora se encontraba a un lado de la cama de su propietario.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, observando la escena en todo momento.

Pan algo confundida aun por lo que acababa de suceder decidio salir ya con Bra.

-Pan lo siento, yo no queria tirar de ti tan fuerte_le decia Bra muy apenada y arrepnetida.

-Tranquila, si no fuera por Gaara de seguro me hubiera dado un gran golpe, pero nada que un poco de hielo no hubiera solucionado_le dijo sonriendo

-Bueno entonces vamos a la habitacion de Milk ahora_dijo la peliazul empujando a todas a la habitacion 4.

* * *

La puerta estaba siendo golpeada, por lo que 17 abrio.

-Si?_dijo el confundido de ver a la chica pelinegra frente a el.

-Podria hablar con las chicas?_le pregunto

-Ehh... si claro_dijo el moviendose a un lado, dejando a Milk pasar.

-Gracias_dijo ella entrando. - Hola... emm yo me llamo Milk, por si no sabian, y pues... mi hermana Bra esta llamando a todas las chicas, nos estamos reuniendo en mi habitacion, si quieren pueden venir. Segun Bra es una «urgencia de chicas» _dijo Milk

-Yo ire_dijo 18, ya que se estaba aburriendo estando alli solo con esas 4 personas.

-Si... yo tambien_dijo Videl levantandose de su cama y caminando hacia la puerta

-Oigan y que haran alli?_pregunto 17

-Siendote sincera no se, es Bra la que me mando a buscar chicas, pero aun no me dijo para que_ respondio

-Ademas... a ti que te interesa?_ le dijo 18 para molestarlo

-No no es que me interese, es que a ellos de seguro les dio curiosidad_dijo 17 apuntando a el saiyajin y el namekusei, que ahora lo miraban confundido.

-A... nosotros?_ pregunto Gohan

-Si, estoy seguro de que te dio curiosidad_dijo 17 cruzandose de brazos y mirando a otro lado

-Bueno... en realidad si me dio curiosidad_admitio Gohan riendose

Las chicas rieron un poco.

-bueno... vamos?_les pregunto Milk

-Si_dijieron ambas chicas sonriendo

* * *

-Bueno, aun faltan chicas, no?_preguntaba Bulma

-Si pero creo que Milk ya las traera_dijo Pan

-Ven, acompañame, nos fijaremos si aun falta alguna_le dijo Bra a Pan tomandola de el brazo

-Esta bien_dijo Pan sabiendo que no tenia otra opcion.

-Aqui traigo mas chicas_dijo Milk mientras entraba con Videl y 18

-Bien, ahora esperen aqui que nosotras iremos a ver si aun falta alguien_dijo Bra

-Esta bien_dijo Milk entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-Bien, y cual habitacion crees que aun no haya sido revisada?_pregunto Pan con desgano

-Creo que la 7 y la 1_dijo Bra con una mano en la barbilla.

-Bien, entonces que esperamos?_le pregunto

-De acuerdo vallamos a la 7 primero_dijo Bra tomando de la mano a su hermana y guiandola a el final de el pasillo.

* * *

-Oigan estan golpeando la puerta_dijo Trunks

-Ire a abrir_dijo Goten

Goten se dirigio a la puerta, y al abrir quedo en shock.

-Hola_digieron las chicas sonriendole

-Ho...hola_dijo el

-Quien es Goten_pregunto Trunks apareciendo detras de el, quedando en el mismo estado.

-Hola, queriamos saber si hay alguna chica en esta habitacion_dijo Pan

-Ehh...no, aqui solo somos chicos_dijo Trunks

-Ohh... esta bien, gracias_dijieron las chicas sonriendoles, y dandose media vuelta para retirarse a la habitacion 1

-Oigan esperen_dijo Goten

-mmm?_dijieron ellas volteandose

-Como...como se llaman?_pregunto

-Yo me llamo Pan_dijo la pelinegra

-Y yo me llamo Bra_dijo la peliazul

-Un gusto Pan y Bra_dijo el sonriendoles

-Igualmente Goten_dijo Bra

-Adios Trunks_dijo Pan saludando a el chico, sorprendiendolo.

-Ehh... adios_dijo el peligris.

Los chicos cerraron la puerta, quedando muy asombrados

-Como es que ellas sabian nuestros nombres si nosotros no sabiamos el de ellas?_pregunto Goten

-Es facil, las chicas noson tontas y escucharon los nombres de los que ahora serian sus compañeros, no como otros que tan solo se dedicaron a hablar y pensar estupidezes_dijo Vegeta

-Es que eran muchas personas_se excuso Trunks

-Ah... para que me molesto_dijo Vegeta volviendose a acostar

* * *

-Ehh chicas, encontramos tan solo a una chica mas_dijo Bra entrando con Pan y Maron.

-Si, en las habitacio solo hay chicos, asi que..._dijo Pan

-Asi que... si los chicos no se ofenden... podrian ir a alguna de esas no?_pregunto Bra mirando a los saiyajines aun presentes en la habitacion

-Nos estan corriendo?_pregunto Turles con una sonrisa de lado

-Si, pero es por un momento, luego de esta improvisada reunion podran volver_les dijo Milk

-Esta bien_dijo Tarble

Los chicos salieron, pero no sabiendo ni a donde se dirigirian fueron a la puerta con el numero 7, pues Tarble sabia que su hermano estaba en esa.

-Bien chicas...como sabran los uniformes son horribles, deben de dar calor y les falta estilo_dijo Bra

Las chicas tan solo asintieron.

-Bien, yo las llame para decirles... que les parece si los modificamos?_dijo animada

Pan y Milk casi se caen de la impresion.

-Encerio hisiste tanto tan solo por eso?_le grito Pan desde el suelo

-Realmente esta loca_dijo Milk levantandose y ayudando a Pan

Pero el resto de las chicas pensaba distinto, y estaban fascinadas con la idea de darle algo de estilo a sus trajes.

-Y como los mejoraremos?_pregunto Saki

-Ese es el problema... no se que utilizar, aqui no tenemos tijeras, agujas ni hilos_dijo Bra

-Oye, yo se quien puede ayudarnos_ dijo Bulma

-Quien?_pregunto Bra

-Mi compañero de habitacion hace magia, puede crearse el mismo su ropa, y aparecer objetos_dijo Bulma emocionada.

-irias a preguntarle si nos da esas cosas que necesitamos?_pidio Bra

-Si claro, ya vuelvo.

Luego de media hora pidiendole a Picoro que porfavor les diera los materiales que necesitaban, el accedio, pero con la condicion de que Bulma dejara de gritar.

-Me ayudan a cargar las cosas?_pregunto Bulma con una sonrisa a las chicas.

Ellas sonrieron al saber que ahora ya tenian los materiales.

Picoro le habia dado a Bulma cada uno de los materias que ella habia pedido, y eran muchos.

Cuando terminaron de llevar todo a la habitacion, las chicas quedaron en blanco otra vez.

-Y ahora como se supone que los mejoraremos?_pregunto Miku

-Se nota que aun no nos conocen_dijo Pan sonriendo

-Bra desde pequeña que sabe hacer estas cosas_explico Bulma

-Osea que tu eres como una modista?_pregunto 18

-Y de las mejores_dijo con orgullo Milk

-Bien, ahora tan solo denme uno de los trajes_dijo Bra

Maron le dio uno de los trajes de el armario de esa habitacion

-Bien, ahora comenzara la diversion_dijo Bra con una sonrisa de lado

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Y? Que piensan? Comenten! Ya saben, cuanto mas comentario mas rapido subo el nuevo capitulo.**

**Pd:Gracias a todos los comentarios que ya me dejaron.**


	8. Buscando un comedor!

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Bueno, agradesco cada comentario, aunque no los conteste aveces, yo los leo uno por uno.**

**Amo los comentarios largos, con esos me divierto y me alegro muchisomo. Son los que mas suben la autoestima.**

**Bueno, les dejo este nuevo capitulo, que espero disfruten.**

* * *

**Buscando un comedor!**

Las chicas se sentaron en las camas y observaron paso por paso de lo que hacia Bra.

_30 minutos despues..._

-Bien, ahora tan solo necesito una voluntaria_dijo Bra mirando su ya terminado traje.

Las chicas se miraban las unas a las otras sin animarse a ofreserse.

-Bien...yo lo hare_dijo Pan viendo como ninguna se ofresia.

-Siii_festejaba Bra

Pan se metio a el baño y salio, usando un traje color negro, de tiras, con escote en la parte de arriba, y en la parte de abajo era un short que llegaba a medio muslo, quedando bien y no vulgar.

Ademas bra habia cortado en dos las partes de el traje, quedando por un lado la parte de arriba y por otra la de abajo, para facilitar el ponerselo rapido, aunque se juntaban, no dejando ver nada de piel en esa zona.

-Esto no esta algo... descubierto?_pregunto Pan mirandose a si misma.

-Pero si esta lindisimo!_dijo Bulma

-Y ustedes chicas... que piensan?_les pregunto Bra

-Yo creo que prefiero usar ese nuevo a que el que esta en mi habitacion_dijo 18

-Igual yo_dijo Atzuko

-A mi tampoco me gusta el traje original_dijo Umiko

-Si, nos quedaremos con el traje echo por ti_comenzaron a decir las chicas.

-Bien, entonces modificare estos trajes que ya hay aqui, para que se los vallan probando, y luego me traeran los que hay en sus habitaciones, para quedar todas con la misma cantidad de trajes mejorados._les dijo Bra

Las chicas asintieron, y ahora ayudaban para facilitar mas el trabajo.

En menos de 4 horas ya tenian preparados 15 trajes, aunque ellas tan solo eran 12.

Cada una ya se habia puesto su traje, con botas, guantes y todo, quedando ya listas.

-Bien, ya cada una tiene aunquesea un traje echo, ahora quisiera que vaya una de cada habitacion a buscar los trajes de las chicas de esa misma_les dijo.

Las chicas se miraron, viendo quien era la que iba.

-Bien, al ver que nadie va yo dire... Videl tu ve a buscar todos tus trajes y los de 18, Pan y Saki iran a buscar los suyos y los de sus compañeras, Bulma ve a buscar los tuyos, y tu Maron ve a buscar los tuyos y los mios_le dijo Bra mientras sacaba los trajes de Atsuko y Umiko.

* * *

Gaara estaba concentrado pensando en nuevas tecnicas de pelea cuando escucha que la pueta se abre.

Levanto un poco la cabeza para ver quien era, y se quedo paralizado.

El ver a las chicas usando esa vestimenta lo asombro, pero para nada disgusto.

Pero el se fijaba mas en la pelinegra, ella le llamaba la atencion, ella era muy bonita a su parecer, aunque el era reservado como para decirselo.

-Porque usan esas vestimentas?_pregunto el algo entrecortado

-Porque las otras no nos gustaba y esta la hizo la hermana de Pan, verdad que es bonita?_le decia emocionada Saki

-Ehh...si, supongo_decia el con esa voz gruesa e intimidante que tenia normalmente.

-Oye Gaara, tu tambien quieres que te modifiquemos en uniforme?_le pregunto Pan

-Yo no usare un traje asi! _dijo el sonrojado

-No, claro que no_decia Pan riendo

-Entonces a que te refieres?_pregunto otra vez el serio

-A que te lo modificaremos, pero no como a un traje de mujer_le explico ella

-Mmm... mejor solo llevate uno de los negros, y si queda bien te puedes llevar los otros_le respondio el

-Esta bien_dijo ella tomando uno de los trajes de el los de ella y sus compañeras, dandole luego algunos a Saki, pues a ella se le caerian.

-Adios Gaara_dijo Saki saliendo de la habitacion junto con Pan

Gaara no contesto nada, y volvio a recostarse para volver a pensar.

* * *

Videl entro asi como asi a la habitacion, llamando la atencion de los chicos.

Los dos mas jovenes quedaron embobados mirando a la chica.

-Por... por que usas esa ropa?_pregunto Gohan, quien casi se cae de su litera por seguirla con la mirada

-Porque los otros eran horribles, ademas todas las chicas usaremos estos trajes_decia mientras tomaba los trajes de ella y 18.

-Todas?_pregunto 17

-Si, absolutamente todas_dijo Videl con una sonrisa de lado, saliendo de su habitacion.

* * *

-Bulma porque vistes de esa forma?_preguntaba Krilin curioso a Bulma

-Porque a Bra se le ocurrio la idea de modificarlos y ahora las chicas usaremos estos, te gusta?_le pregunto sonriendole a su medio hermano, dando una vuelta en donde estaba parada, para mostrarle mejor el traje.

-Si, es muy bonito, pero no te parece algo... descubierto?_le pregunto

-No te pondras de hermano celoso ahora, no?_le dijo ella

-No, claro que no_dijo el sacudiendo sus manos nervioso

-Bueno, no puedo demorarme mucho, asi que luego vuelvo_dijo ella terminando de juntar sus uniformes y saliendo de alli.

* * *

-Oye, porque se fueron de las habitaciones?_pregunto Broly

-Ahh... porque Bra esta modificando los uniformes de todas las chicas, y ahora usaremos estos_dijo ella dando una vuelta para mostrarles

-Todas?_pregutno Sasuke con una seja alzada

-Sip_dijo ella juntando los trajes de Bra

-Y por que los estan modificando?_pregunto Haru

-Porque son feos_respondio ella dirigiendose a la puerta ya con los trajes en sus manos.

-Oye, no nos daran de comer?_pregunto Broly

-Y yo que voy a saber_dijo ella frunciendo el seño y saliendo de la habitacion.

* * *

Bra estuvo 3 horas mas trabajando junto con las chicas, que ya algo sabian hacer, puesto a que la habian visto hacer 15 trajes ya.

Terminaron haciendo todos los de Miku , Atsuko y Pan. Tambien terminaron de hacer el unico que Gaara les habia dado, pero quedaron por la mitad de los trajes de Saki, ya que una voz sono en todas las habitaciones.

-Chicos, lamento si nos demoramos demasiado, es que debiamos arreglar algunas cosas aun y se nos fue la hora. Deben de estar muy hambrientos, asi que porfavor pasen a la cocina que tenemos mucho para darles_se escucho la voz de una mujer

-Acaso ustedes saben donde se encuentra la cocina?_pregunto Milk

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, dejen toda la ropa sobre alguna de las camas, salgamos, busquemos alguna cocina o rastro de comida y luego volvemos para terminar el trabajo, si?_les dijo Bra

-Si_dijieron las chicas, dejando ordenadamente cada una de las prendas sobre la cama que pertenecia a Milk.

Las chicas salieron, y se encontraron con el gran pasillo.

-Oigan y si mejor vamos con algun chico?_pregunto Pan temerosa a perderse en esa gran mansion

-Si, mejor le preguntamos a alguno si sabe donde es_dijo Bra

-Vayamos a la habitacion 7, creo que alli es a donde fueron mis compañeros_dijo Milk

-Bien, yo ire a la 5, porque alli estan mis compañeros y Krilin_dijo Bulma llendo a su habitacion.

-Nosotras iremos avanzando, de todos modos tu sabes rastrear el ki_le dijo Pan a Milk

-De acuerdo_contesto ella dirigiendose a la habitacion de chicos.

* * *

-Oigan ustedes saben en donde esta la cocina?_les pregunto Bulma

-No_dijieron ellos

-Bien, nosotras las chicas ya la estamos buscando, ustedes quieren ir con nosotras?_les pregunto

-Claro_dijieron ellos levantandose y saliendo

* * *

-Permiso_decia Milk entrando a la habitacion

-Milk..._dijo Turles levantandose, asombrado de tan perfecta figura que dejaba mostrar ese traje que ella estaba usando.

-Emm... chicos, nosotras no sabemos en donde esta la cocina, y nos preguntabamos si no nos acompañarian_dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Claro_dijo Tarble rapidamente y sonriendo

Milk le sonrio agradecida.

-Milk... y esa ropa?_le pregunto el menor

-Ahh... es que a las chicas no nos gustaban los trajes, asi que los modificamos un poco_dijo ella

-Eso quiere decir que todas andan como vulgares?_le pregunto Vegeta sonriendo de lado

-Que?_le dijo Milk con el seño fruncido

-Que estas muy bonita_dijo Turles acercandose a ella

MIlk se sonrojo rapidamente.

-Vamos?_le pregunto sonriendole de una forma muy sexy.

-Ehh...ehhh..si_dijo ella nerviosa

-Bien, ustedes iran?_pregunto el girandose a los demas

-Si_dijieron Goten y Trunks

-Ustedes tambin iran?_les pregunto a Uub, Daisuke y Vegeta ya que no habian respondido

-Claro_dijieron los dos primeros sonriendo, y Vegeta tan solo miro hacia otro lado y camino hasta fuera de la habitacion

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera, se encontraron con los de la habitacion 5 que los miraban de forma curiosa.

Goku no pudoevitar mirar a la pelinegra, ella tenia su cabello suelto y lacio. Y ese traje hacia que su figura fuera resaltada.

-Bulma los de las otras habitaciones..._intento decir Milk

-Ya se fueron, Pan se acordo de que Gaara habia quedado solo en su habitacion. le llevo el traje de el terminado y luego le ofrecio que los acompañara. Y los otros pues...Maron fue a buscar a los de su habitacion y Videl a los de la suya.

Los de la 1 creo que se fueron por su cuenta._dijo Bulma

-Ohh ya veo..._dijo Milk

-Bueno, nos vamos? Es que tengo mucha hambre_dijo Kakarotto

-Si, nosotros tambien_dijo Goten

-Bien, vayamos_dijo Mik

Comenzaron a caminar, en busca de una cocina, bajaron escaleras, caminaron por muchas pasillos, y se perdieron un par de veces, pero hubo un dibujo que llamo la atemncion de todos.

-Eso...eso es un plato de comida!_dijo Tarble apuntando el plato que estaba dibujado en un cartel que estaba pegado en la pared de aquel pasillo.

-Y al lado hay una flecha, eso quiere decir que la cocina esta siguiendo en pasillo_dijo Kakarotto emocionado

-entonces vamos, juro que me desmayare de el hambre_dijo Milk ya cansada de caminar mucho.

-De todos modos si te desmayas yo te cargo_le dijo Turles algo bajo, con una sonrisa de lado

Milk se sonrojo enseguida, y los saiyajins si habian podido escuchar lo dicho por el, cosa que hizo que un leve gruñido saliera de la boca de Kakarotto.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, y cuando vienron que al final habia otro cartel apuntando a la derecha, creyeron que era el ultimo, y que la cocina estaba doblando esa esquina.

Caminaron mas rapido, pero al llegar todos quedaron con los ojos de plato.

HABIA UNA ESCALERA ENORME!

La escalera era en bajada, pero era muy, pero muuuy larga.

-Ya me canse de todo esto_dijo Picoro enfadado

Picoro volo bajando rapidamente hacia el suelo.

-Oye... espranos_decia Bulma mientras hacia lo mismo que Picoro y volaba hasta bajar.

Los chico hicieron lo mismo, y suspiraron al ver a muchas personas alli.

-Al fin... aqui debe ser el comedor_dijo Bulma suspirando

-Niños, que acaso no habian escuchado el aviso de que tenian que comer?_les dijo Takashi apareciendo derrepente detras de ellos, asustandolos, haciendo que caigan.

-Como rayos llego a ahi?_decia Trunks sobandose el golpe que se habia dado en la cabeza.

-Es que yo estoy en todos lados y en ninguno_dijo el de forma misteriosa

-Ehh?_los chicos se lo quedaron viendo asombrados, curiosos y confundidos.

-Mentira ... yo nada mas los vi y los salude_dijo Takashi rascandose la cabeza y sonriendo

Todos quedaron con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Bien, y sus compañeros?_pregunto el profesor

-Ellos tomaron otro camino _dijo Bulma

-Aqui estamos!_dijo una agitada Pan terminando de bajar las escaleras junto a los demas

-Ohh... hace unos instantes senti su ki en otro lugar bastante lejos de aqui_le dijo Bulma

-Si, es que nos perdimos, y le pedimos a Num que nos teletransportara, pero al parecer cuando lo hizo sus ki estaban a el principio de la escalera, Aunque ustedes ya no estaban alli, asi que pense que habian comenzado a abajarla_le explico Bra

-Ohh...pues nosotros bajamos volando_le dijo Krilin

-QUE?!_dijieron los otros que tambien estaban cansados por haber bajado tan rapido tantos escalones.

-Bueno, lo importante es que nos daran de comer verdad?_dijo Kakarotto ya desesperado por comer

-Si, siganme_dijo Takashi

Los chicos fueron llevados a una sala que estaba a unos metros y les mostraron una GRAN mesa llena de comida y bebidas de todo tipo.

-Esto es... el paraiso_dijieron kakarotto y Goten a el mismo tiempo

-Bien, sientense y sirvanse lo que gusten._les dijo el profesor

-Los chicos comenzaron a sentarse, cada uno en distintos lugares, pero alguno...quedaron en un orden que al poco tiempo incomodaria un poco...

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**Y bien? Que les parecio? Dejenme uno de esos comentarios largos que me gustan, que si hay mucho subo el proximo capitulo pronto ^-^**


	9. Una cena algo rara

**Notas del capítulo:**

Bien, este capitulo no es muy largo, pero con todos los problemas familiares que he teniado es lo mejor que me salio, asi que perdonen.

Y escuchen una cosa, vieron alguna vez de esas comiedas mexicanas o brasileras en donde uno dice "eso es imposible, como va a tener tanta mala suerte" o " seguro... y justo cuando las cosas iban mal esto lo empeora, como se nota que tan solo es una comedia" puess les digo que puede hacerse realidad.

Nunca saben lo que podria sucederles, de un dia para otro te puede salir una media hermana, tus padres se puede separar de una relacion de mas de 11 años, y puesdes entrar en una depresion en donde haras cosas que antes te creias imposible de hacer...

BUeno... tan solo leean y disfruten.

* * *

**Una cena algo rara...**

Los chicos comenzaron a sentarse en cualquiera de las sillas, sin tomarle importancia aquien estaba a su lado o en frente.

-Y que piensas de el traje Gaara?_pregunto Bra a el chico que se estaba sentado a un lado de Pan (la cual estaba sentada enfrente de ella)

-Bien_dijo el sin prestarle mucha atencion tan solo concentrandose en comer.

-Asi que tu fuiste la que modifico los trajes?_le pregunto Goten quien estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-Si, tque te parecen?_le dijo ella

-Pues estan bonitos_dijo el

-Si por bonitos te refieres a vulgares_dijo Vegeta como para si mismo, pero ese comentario fue escuchado por varios.

-Estos trajes no son vulgares!_dijo Videl

-Lo que sucede es que el se distrera, por eso esta molesto_dijo Bulma riendo

Las chicas sonrieron de lado, mirandolo, haciendo que Vegeta se molestase aun mas.

-Claro que no!_dijo el rojo

-Ya Vegeta no te enojes, todas las chicas son muy bonitas, no te averguenzes si te gusta alguna_le decia Kakarotto riendo

Algunas chicas se sonrojaron ante el comentario.

-De todos modos los trajes no son vulgares_dijo Videl

-No, tan solo son muy descubiertos_dijo Gohan quies estaba sentado al lado de ella

-Eso es mentira, el traje cubre todo lo que tiene que cubrir_dijo Videl molesta

-Mmm si eso crees..._decia el prestandole mas atencion a la comida

-Yo creo que esta bien_dijo Tarble

-Pero tu opinion no cuenta_dijo Vegeta

-Y porque la opinion de el no cuenta?_pregunto Pan molesta

-Porque tan solo tiene 15_le respondio el

-Eso no tiene nada que ver_dijo ella aun mas molesta pues ella tan solo era un año mas grande

-Tu lo defiendes porque tambien eres una mocosa_dijo Vegeta sonriendo

Pan lo miro enfadada, tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo, lo haria, estaba decidida y Vegeta lo sabia y la miraba desafiante, esperando a que ella se lanze para asi poder comenzar una pelea, cuando...

-Ya, no creo que haya que hacer tanto alboroto por unos simples trajes_dijo Trunks intentando calmar un poco las cosas

-Hmp_digieron ambos mirando hacia otro lado, aun enfadados.

-Oigan, yo aun tengo una duda..._dijo Takashi robandose la atencion de todos. - Porque no usaron el ascensor?_dijo el con curiosidad

-Que ascensor?_pregutno Videl

-El de sus habitaciones, cada una tiene uno, ya que si se tomaran el tiempo de ir a pie a cada uno de los luigares demorarian mucho_dijo el como si fuera una cosa ovbia

-Habian ascensores en las habitaciones?!_dijo 17 indignado, pues se habia cansado caminando y caminando a mas no poder por la maldita casa.

-Si, en cada una de las habitaciones_respondio riendo

Los chicos cayeron derrotados, no podian creer que casi se desmayaban de el habre cuando pudieron haber tomado un ascensor.

-Esperen un momento..._dijo Gohan

Todos lo observaron

-En donde se supone que estaba el ascensor?_dijo el todavia no creyendoselo

-Como pudieron observar las habitaciones tiene 5 puertas dentro de ellas, 2 de las puertas son baños, otra es para guardar los productos de limpieza que necesitaran para mantener su habitacion durante el tiempo en que tengan que convivir alli, la cuarta puerta es para guardar cosas que no quieren tener en su habitacion pero que tampoco quieren desaserce de ellos.

Y pues la ultima es el ascensor... que acaso no se fijaron?_les dijo el riendo

Algunos chicos se sonrojaron de verguenza, pues lo unico que habian echo era elegir su cama y acostarse.

-Hay algo mas que debamos saber?_pregunto Milk

-Si, pero todo eso se encuentra en una nota en el ascensor, y bueno... prefiero que lo averiguen con sus compañeros luego_dijo el con cara divertida, ya imaginandose las reacciones que tendrian algunos.

La cena transcurio tranquila, los saiyajin comian sin parar, y se sorprendendieron al ver a Pan comer tanto como ellos.

-Oye... tu comes mucho, no?_le pregunto Sasuke

-No sabes como es cuando en realidad tiene hambre_le dijo Bra

-Y como es que una simple humana coma tanto?_le dijo Vegeta

-Que acaso te molesta?_le pregunto ella desafiante

-Ya Pan, no seas maleducada _le dijo Bulma

Pan tan solo rodo los ojos y siguio comiendo

-Y tu no hablas?_le pregunto Goten a Uub que solo comia tranquilo

-Prefiero comer y luego hablar_dijo el tranquilo

-Ohh... y que no te aburres?_le pregunto

-No_le respondio el pacifico

Goten se encogio de hombros y miro a su amigo, el ya habia termiado y tenia la mirada perdida. Parecia estar metido en sus pensamientos.

Los chicos terminaron de comer luego de unos cuantos minutos o horas, no sabian muy bien, pues habian estado muy distraidos.

-Bien, ahora vayan hacia el ascensor de alli y presionen el boton de su habitacion, luego duerman, planeo para mañana un buen entrenamiento_les informo el profesor

Los chicos asintieron comenzando a pararse y dirigirse a dicho ascensor.

No sabian quien iria primero, por lo que se quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer mientras el ascensor seguia con las puertas abiertas esperando que lo abordaran.

-Las damas primero_le dijo Turles a Milk que venia al lado de el.

-Muchas gracias_dijo ella algo sonrojada

Kakarotto vio su oportunidad y subio enseguida, y el ascensor como es debido, luego de determinado tiempo se cierra por si solo.

Los dos chicos quedaron solos en el ascensor, mirandose.

Milk lo veia algo confundida y Kakarotto la veia sonriente.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Esspero comenten, saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaa, perdon por demorar tanto, pero bueno, al fin llegue! No se olviden de leer las ultimas notas porque tengo una gran pregunta para hacerles :D**

**Disfruten del capitulo!**

* * *

**Una charla de ascensor.**

-Hola?_dijo Milk algo confundida

-Hola_le respondio el sonriente

-Emm Kakarotto verdad?_le pregunto Milk extendiendole la mano en forma de saludo

-Si, y tu eres Milk no es asi?_le dijo el tomando su mano

-Si, tu estas en la habitacion de Bulma, no?_decia ella aun moviendo su mano junto a la de el, ya que al parecer el chico no la soltaba.

-Si, es una chica muy simpatica._admitio el Saiyajin, dandose cuenta luego de que quedaron en un silencio incomodo, ya que ella observaba aun como el seguia moviendo su mano, llevandose la de ella tambien.

-Emm... me devuelves mi mano?_pregunto timida y sonrojada

-Claro, disculpa_se disculpo el avergonzado.

-Ella es muy dulce, pero no la hagas enojar... no te lo recomiendo._dijo ella volviendo a mirar al frente, donde lo unico que miraba eran las puertas cerradas del ascensor

-Quien?_preguntó confundido

-Bulma.

-Ohh es de esas chicas que cuando se enfadan no te hablan o te gritan?_pregunto con diversion

-No, como crees? Si ella fuera asi seria mas facil lidiar con ella. Es algo violenta... ademas comienza a gritar y tirarte con todo lo que tiene a su dispocicion. Y por ultimo llora... y llora... y llora mas _dijo ella con movimientos bruscos de manos haciendo la informacion algo exagerada.

-Ohh

-Si imaginate como fue la vez que su novio le dijo que querian que terminaran, sabes como le fue al pobre chico?

Kakarotto nego lentamente

-Solo te dire que nos quedamos sin 3 jarras de jugo, 5 floreros, 4 vasos y 7 platos. Ademas estuvo 3 dias hospitalizado_dijo Milk riendo

-Encerio?_pregunto con las cejas levantadas del asombro y una pequeña sonrisa, al ver el rostro de ella con esa sonrisa casi de niña pequeña

-Si, supongo que romper con ella en la cocina no fue su mejor opcion_dijo ella riendo, contagiando a Kakarotto aquella risa tan natural.

La puerta se abrio mostrando la habitacion compartida de la chica

-Bien creo que deberia irme_dijo el bajando junto con ella de aquel ascensor

-Fue muy lindo poder hablar contigo_le dijo ella

-Entonces pasa por nuestra habitacion cuando quieras_le dijo el sonriendo

-Bien, porque pensaba hacerlo por Bulma y Krilin, pero bueno, ahora veo que no tendre problemas sobre la incomodidad de algun integrante de la habitacion_dijo ella riendo

-Ohh de todas formas no te salvas de eso, pues hay un chico llamado Pikoro ... ese chico es algo gruñon_dijo Goku riendo

-Pues vere si puedo llevarme bien con el_dijo ella sonriendo

-Bien, entonces nos vemos luego_dijo el que ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta ya que los jovenes mientras hablaban inconcientemente caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Esta bien_dijo ella

Kakarotto se acerco y la beso en la mejilla, mirandola luego y sonriendole de forma calida.

-Adios_le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta su habitacion.

-Adios_dijo Milk en un susurro mientras cerraba la puerta muy sonrojada.

* * *

-Yo ya quiero dormir_Se quejaba Miku

-Yo tambien_ decia Saki bostezando

El ascensor se abrio frente a ellos

-Bien, que les parece si van en orden de dormitorio?_pregunto Takashi sonriendoles.

-Supongo que esta bien_dijo Picoro cruzandose de brazos

-Entonces ya nos vamos nosotros?_pregunto emocionado Yuki

-Si, pero no olviden que mañana temprano ya comenzaran los entrenamientos_les contesto

Los jovenes del dormitorio 1 subieron al ascensor, y con un movimiento de mano se despidieron de los demas.

-Oye, porque Kakarotto subio solo con Milk?_pregunto Turles en susurro a Umiko

-Porque crees?_le pregunto ella con una ceja levantada

Turles gruño por lo bajo.

La puerta volvio a abrirse.

-Ya vamosnos_dijo Turles con la madibula apretada debido al enojo.

Los chicos subieron y llegaron hasta su habitacion, en donde encotraron a Milk peinandose antes de acostarse.

Mientras tanto abajo los de las chicas de la habitacion 3 no dejaban de hablar sobre como seria el entrenamiento del otro dia, mientras Gaara se mantenia en silencio.

Realmente parecia que nunca se callarian. Las 4 chicas reian y susurraban cosas, lo cual era bastante molesto para el pelirrojo que gustaba del silencio, por lo que cuando la puerta se abrio para ellos las chicas subieron con Gaara, quien hizo un sonido algo parecido a un gruido que logro intimidar a las chicas, manteniendolas calladas al instante.

* * *

-Pss Krilin_le llamaba Bulma

-Que?

-Ya notaste que a Kakarotto le gusta Milk?_le pregunto

-Si, y?

-Que acaso no te pondras celoso?

-Que? Porque?

-Que acaso no sabes? Todos los hermanos se ponen celosos Krilin.

-Ahh, pues no, no de el, es buena persona, no? Porque tendria que ponerme celoso?

-Que aburrido eres Krilin_declaron la peliazul cruzando los brazos

-Ah, pero porque?_dijo Krilin con una gota de sudor

La puerta se abrio frente a ellos.

-Adios, nos vemos mañana_les dijo Bra a los dos

Los hermanos la saludaron moviendo la mano.

-Oye Bulma... hablando de gustarle...creo que Bra ya tiene a un enamorado tras ella_dijo Krilin

-Que? Encerio? Quien? Dime Krilin!_Le exigio ella

-Tan solo lo creo, oiste? Si no me equivoco, seria alquel chico de cabello negro_dijo Krilin mirando al saiyajin que hablaba animandamente con Trunks

-Si no me equivoco se llama Goten_decia Bulma repitiendo las palabras de su mediohermano

-Pues no lo se pero tampoco parece ser malo.

-Krilin, aqui nadie es malo, si fueran malos no los hubieran llamado.

-No lo se, el chico de la habitacion de Bra si da miedo_decia Krilin mirando a Broly

-Cual?

-El mas alto.

-El saiyajin?

-Si ese.

-No lo se, se ve tranquilo.

-Si, demasiado tranquilo...

-Ya Krilin, deja de buscar el lado malo, mira ya nos toca ir a nosotros, mejor preocupate por el entrenamiento de mañana que por lo que creo sera bastante dificil.

-Bien_dijo el caminando hacia el ascensor

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerro, los chicos del 6 se acercaron, esperando que sea el momento de ellos.

-Te lo puedo asegurar, esa chica si me miraba_le decia Goten a Trunks

-Bien, digamos que si se te quedo mirando por varios minutos, no? Y que? Acaso le hablaste?_preguntaba el mayor

-No..._decia rscandose la cabeza

-Te dijo algo?_volvio a preguntar

-No..._decia mientras la duda cruzaba en sus ojos

-Aunquesea le hiciste alguna seña para que sepa que le interesas?_pregunto como ultima opcion

-Una sola..._contesto, mientras la esperanza volvia a su mente.

-Entonces porque te emocionas tanto?_pregunto ya que la gran sonrisa que su amigo tenia en su cara ahora debia ser por algo

-Porque en la cena, mientras ustedes discutian, nosotros nos mirabamos, y le guiñe un ojo y sabes que hizo?_explico emocionado

-Que?_pregunto confundido

-Sonrio_le volvio a decir mientras su sonrisa crecia mas

-Que? Solo eso?_ pregunto casi cayendose dedonde estaba parado

-Que esperabas? Tan solo le guiñe un ojo, pero bueno... supongo que tu estas celoso porque no lograste nada con la chica del 3._ le molesto con una media sonriza y brazos cruzados

-Que? Yo? Yo no estoy interesado en ninguna chica._dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Seguro? Yo te vi muy interesado en... Sam?_pregunto con falsa duda

-Pan_le corrigio

-Aww si hasta te sabes su nombre, ya los veo como una hermosa, muy hermosa familia._decia el pelinegro burlandose de su amigo

-Tu si estas loco._declaro mirandolo como si su amigo fuera un caso perdido

-Un poco, pero al menos si avance con mi chica._le respondio feliz

-Ohh, ahora es tu chica?_le pregunto con una media sonrisa

-Bueno... no en realidad pero..._decia jugando con sus dedos

-Oigan idiotas ya dejen de hablar estupideces._ les dijo Vegeta

-Si Vegeta_dijieron ellos rapidamente.

Y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, llevandose con el se llevo a los 5 jovenes mas.

-Oye 17, ya escuchaste a esos chicos?_le pregunto 18 susurrando mientras iban en el ascensor

-Si, no puedo creer que ya esten apartando chicas_ exclamo cruzandose de brazos.

-Asi que estas interesado en alguna chica tu tambien?_pregunto la rubia

-Aun no tengo a un especificamente en mente, pero todas son muy bonitas_le dijo 17 recordando la sonrisa de Pan, el bonito pelo de Bra, las risas de Umiko y Saki, los hermosos ojos violetas de Videl...

-Oye idiota! no babees_ le reprendio 18 dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ellas sean mas bonitas que tu!_le dijo el enojado por el duro golpe que recibio

-Acabas de llamarme fea?_le pregunto mientras su ojo derecho parpadeaba en un ataque de tic nervioso.

-No_dijo retrocendiendo lo mas que podia dentro del ascensor.

17 se coloco detras de Gohan quien iba hablando animadamente con Videl.

-18 no me golpees, tu sabes que a 16 no le gustaria que lo hagas_decia el mientras ahora estaba detras de Nail, ya que 18 se habia movido hasta donde estaba antes.

-16 no esta aqui_dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

-Asi que eres de la tierra?_le preguntaba Goten a Uub

-Sip_le dijo el moreno

-Y como es el planeta?_pregunto Trunks

-Lindo_dijo sin saber que responder

-Lindo? Eso es todo?_pregunto Goten algo desepcionado

-Tiene agua?_pregunto Trunks

-Muchisima, tan solo el 30% del planeta es tierra, el resto es agua_les respondio

-Wow, nosotros no tenemos tanta, como mucho es 40% agua, no?_le pregunto al ojiazul

-Si, nuestro planeta tiene mas tierra que agua_respondio Trunks

-Oye y en tu planeta no hay Ballfants?_pregunto Goten

-Ballfants? que son esos?_pregunto Uub confundido

-Ya sabes, grandes, peludos, con cuernos, grandes dientes, ojos saltones, atacan personas... no?_pregunto el pelinegro

-Nunca habia escuchado algo asi, y mucho menos los vi. Espero por el bien de la gente que no haya de esos en nuetro planeta_ respondio algo asombrado

-Es una lastima que no hayan de ellos en tu planeta, una vez que te acostumbras es muy divertido pelear contra ellos_dijo Trunks con una sonrisa nostalgica como si estuviera recordando algo bonito.

-Encerio les gustaba pelear contra esas cosas?_pregunto con horror

-Claro, en nuetro planeta cuando llegas a matar mas de 50 de esos subes de clase_contesto Goten

-Clase?

-Baja, Media o Alta_le explico Trunks

-Sigo si entender_dijo rascandose la frente con confucion

-Los clase baja son los mas debiles, los clase media no son ni tan debiles ni tan fuertes, y los clase alta son los mas fuertes. Aunque nada se compara a nosotros que somos soldados de Elite_le intento de nuevo el peligris.

-Oh, ahora entiendo, los clase baja-debiles, los clase media- ni debiles ni fuertes, los clase alta- fuertes, pero no tanto como los Elite? _repaso Uub

-Exacto_dijieron los dos saiyajines al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa

-Debia ser algo duro para los que eran calificados como clase baja..._dijo Uub

-No lo se... Kakarotto y Gohan siempre fueron calificados como un saiyajines clase baja y aun asi son mas fuertes que nosotros..._dijo Goten rascandose la cabeza

-Y eso porque?_pregunto el moreno

-No lo sabemos aun, ellos pueden esconder su ki de alguna forma que nosotros no, pero pronto lo sabremos_declaro Trunks muy decidido con los puños cerrados y mirada soñadora, mientras en su imaginacion se veia a si mismo parado sobre unos derrotados Gohan y Kakaroto, quienes agitaban unas banderas blanca.

-Jaja ya veo_decia Uub riendo por las personalidades de estos nuevos amigos.

La puerta se abrio, sorprendiendolos a los 5 ultimos chicos que faltaban.

Mañana seria un gran dia, y comenzarian por fin los entrenamientos...

* * *

_** Bien, se que les debo una disculpa, es que se me habia ido la inspiracion en esta historia :/ Pero bueno, lo bueno es que ya volvi, y vuelvo con todo :D **_

_**Les informo que actualize el blog y subi imagenes de algunos de los personajes para que tengan una idea de como son, y si bien no estan perfectos solo los hice para que tengan una idea de como son.**_

_**Saludos y espero comenten. **_

_**Recuerden que el blog es (triple w . ale1008 . blogspot . com ) **_

_**Ahh! Y para el proximo capitulo, lo hare todo visto desde el punto de vista de un solo personaje o por lo menos no menos de 3. De quienes quieren que sea? Todo visto por Pan, Bra, Goten, Umiko, Miku, Broly, Sasuke, Gaara... no se, ustedes deciden :) **_

_**Comenten!**_


End file.
